My Dear Death
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Duo Maxwell, a 17 year old, was abandoned by birth and taken in by a new guardian. When he meets four other shifters who make him begin to question his birth, and ability he sets out to control his power to help stop the 200 year old war. AU, Shapeshifter
1. Prologue: A Prophecy Written

**Prologue**

_As the century nears_

_Death reincarnate will come in the form of a man_

_With markings of Grim Reaper's weapon_

_Who shall become a hero _

_To save the kingdom_

The oracle sighed as she placed her quill to the side. This vision had come to her in her dreams. A war, unlike any other, will be waged. Many lives will be lost unless this man could be found. She could only hope and pray that this prophecy would not go unheard.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Duo & The Four Shifters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out! I see that many people have reviewed and I thank everyone of you! There were more than I expected on the prologue or I would have put them into this author's note. As most know if you leave me a review I will more than likely send you a message back. ^-^ The second chapter will be out, I hope soon, but I am still working on Forget Me Not but alas it is on its epilogue. A couple reviews on this chapter would be appreciated. I'm sorry it's short as well. Many of the chapters may end up being about this size since I'm only putting so much into one chapter…Stupid Outline . but hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it! Thanks and Enjoy!**

"Get going boy and be quick about it," his guardian, Eldon, said harshly. Duo grabbed the medium sized basket and the money from the table by the door as he ran out of the small house. It was a bright morning in the small town of Tomina in the land of Humaria. The sun was surprisingly bright unlike most days in Tomina. The town was placed far from the artificial sun created by the castle in the capital, Crania. It had been centuries since the world had lived on real sunlight. Duo knew some mages that lived in Tomina that could produce sunlight, though for it to be able to sustain itself the mage had to be extremely powerful.

In most towns close to the capital it was common for them to wear light colored outfits yet in Tomina black was the usual color. Duo had no objection to this since that was what he was permitted to wear and it was the color he liked. Instead of most people though he wore short sleeved tunic and black fabric to his knees, he was also only allowed black slipper like shoes to wear. He had no argument though for he could not feel the cold. He was always cold to the touch but he felt completely warm. Eldon just passed it off as a trait from his parents.

Duo never knew his parents. He had been passed to Eldon when he was just a baby. When he had questioned him about it he was told that they hadn't wanted him and that he was just a mistake. It hurt Duo when he was told that but he felt as if there was something else behind it. He knew better than to question Eldon though, if he angered him enough he would not be feed for a couple of days that than beaten for disobedience.

Duo walked along the small alleyway away from the small house towards the marketplace. It was the first of the new month and that meant that traders from all over would be coming to sell. This was Duo's favorite time of the month. He was able to see all sorts of cultures and people from around Humaria. He had only been to the town next to this one, Tunaria (the city of ice), to gather an ingredient for Eldon.

He heard the noises of the marketplace before he could see it. He inhaled deeply and smelled the vast different scents, yet another reason for it being his favorite. He turned the corner from the alleyway and was immediately greeted by the sight of crowed streets. There were tents, vendors, and cages on both sides of the street. Some tents had weapons, shields, and clothing from the capital while the vendors had many different fruits, vegetables, rare foods from across Humaria, and even exotic foods from Far East of the capital. Duo had never seen one exotic colored person from there. He had seen people with tan skin but not someone who looked completely different from him.

He immediately made his way down through the market towards his usual stop. He came to a halt in front of a large purple tent the sign on the front saying: _**Howard's Goods & Crafts **_

As he walked in he heard Howard.

"Sorry but I don't have any information of someone with that mark. You should know that is just a legend anyway," Howard proclaimed. There was a few more words spoken and a ruffle of fabric before faces appeared. It was a couple strangers so Duo went to look over them but Howard stepped into the room.

"Ah Duo my boy!" Howard exclaimed. Duo grinned. He took a step forward completely forgetting about the four boys exiting the tent. So as he diverted his attention to Howard he failed to notice to cobalt blue eyes fixated on him.

"Are you here for Eldon's supplies?" Howard questioned.

"Of course Howard! You know he doesn't let me come see you unless I have all his chores completed! So I just have to get the supplies from here and food for the next month before I can come back," Duo replied. Howard nodded. He knew how Eldon was he had just hoped the man had simmered down a bit. Howard went behind his counter and handed Duo a bag. Duo grabbed the bag and smiled warmly at Howard.

"Thanks Howard! I'll try to be back soon!" Duo exclaimed. Duo then turned and exited the tent. He calmly made his way towards the other stands that held most of the food he was to buy. He once again didn't notice the cobalt blue eyes watching him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why did we have to stop in this god forsaken village Yuy?" Wufei harshly questioned. Heero Yuy continued walking towards the next vendor ignoring the stubborn exotic.

"Yuy do not ignore me!" Wufei demanded. Heero stopped and sighed turning to face Wufei. Heero took in Wufei's appearance. There weren't too many exotic's around anymore since the start of the war since the enemy thought of them as to much as a threat and got rid of them first. Wufei stood about 5'8 and had black hair just past his shoulder blades that he had tied back in a strip of cloth. He wore white baggy traditional pants of his country and had a tank top the color of his eyes, onyx, and black slippers. Most exotics were built and Wufei was no exception from this. Though he had a medium build his muscles weren't overly large, not like he really needed them.

"You know why and I don't feel like explaining it to you for the 10th time in the past hour," He stated. There was a quiet chuckle from behind Wufei. Wufei turned and glared at the tall man.

"Trowa I do not find this humorous! I highly doubt what we are searching for would be found in this town!" Wufei stated. Trowa was a tall man, about 6'2. He has brown hair with bangs that cover his right eye, which are green. His usual outfit consists of a long sleeved green turtleneck and light brown pants along with brown boots. He has a very slim build but was muscular like Wufei he just hid his well. He gave a slight smile to the younger exotic.

"You never know what you can find in a place like this," He said quietly. Wufei immediately shut up. He gave Trowa a sad look and apologized quietly to the tall man. There was a light hearted chuckle from besides Trowa. Wufei's head immediately snapped up to glare at the man.

"Quatre do not start this!" Wufei exclaimed. Quatre, a young man, stood about 5'6 and had light blonde hair the color of the artificial light in the capital. He has deep blue eyes the color of the clearest water and wore nice clothing. He has on a long sleeved button up white shirt with a brown sleeveless vest over it along with tan colored pants and brown boots. He always had a very slim build and most underestimated the young man. He gave Wufei a slight smile.

"You should think before you speak Wufei you never know who you might offend, remember?" Quatre replied. Wufei's face flushed and he crossed his arms huffing out air.

"Say what you like but that man deserved it," Wufei muttered. Quatre rolled his eyes. He then turned his eyes to Heero.

"Did you get anything?" He questioned. Heero shook his head. Quatre sighed.

"I thought for sure Howard would know something. Well I've rented a room at an inn or a few days and I've gotten food to last us for a while. It was a good thing we came when the traders did or we wouldn't have been able to get this much food. You know that things get pricey the farther you are away from the capital," Quatre stated. Heero nodded.

"So are we still looking for information or are we going to the inn?" Quatre questioned. Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"You three can go to the inn I'm still going to try and find some information," Heero stated. Quatre's eyes lit up in a devilish way. He immediately grabbed the two men by the wrists and grabbed them towards the inn. Heero chuckled and shook his head. He then turned and made his way through the marketplace.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo looked up at the sign in front of the tent and bit his lip.

_**Madame Sylvia – Physic & Medium **_

Duo juggled the few coins he had and wondered if he should. He finally made up his mind and walked in. Inside the tent was a deep red and had many trinkets lying around. Before he could look around more the rustle of fabric alerts him. He turns to see a young blonde woman step out. She wore a black skirt along with a deep red shirt that hung off her shoulder with a purple beaded shawl around her shoulders. She had a jeweled headband on her forehead. She turned and sat at her table.

"Come forward Duo, I knew you were coming," She stated. His eyes widened and his mouth opened wide. She chuckled.

"Sit, sit!" She called. He moved forward and sat on the small stool in front of her table. She looked at him and smiled. He went to pull the coins from his pocket but she held up her hand.

"Do not worry about payment. This was part of my destiny and the fact that most people don't meet physics here so I make plenty of money," She said waving him off. She put her hand out towards him.

"Place your hand on mine," She stated. He did so slowly. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. Her once green eyes changed to an overwhelming black. Duo watched transfixed as her other hand started to make signs in the air. Then her eyes changed back to her normal green. She smiled at him.

"Your future, no your destiny, is going to be difficult. Now I cannot tell you what exactly will happen since there are too many variables and what you will do. What I do know is that you will have many difficulties. This road will be hard and dangerous. You're going to find things out about yourself that you never knew. You will also meet a man, the one you will spend the rest of your life with. Do not be afraid of this. You will not love him at first, but you will feel a connection with him. You MUST beware of the brown haired woman. If you follow your feelings you will have a good life," She stated. Duo was shocked. This was not what he had expected when coming in here. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks you Madame Sylvia," He whispered. She nodded and he walked out. When he exited she sighed. She knew that young man was going to have many hardships very soon.

Duo sighed and started his walk home. He always thought that he would just be a normal man but then he wasn't even that here. Before he could dewel on that thought he ran into someone's chest. He almost fell to the floor but his wrist was caught. His head snapped up and his violet eyes locked with cobalt blue.

If only he knew this was just the beginning of his future.


	3. Chapter 2: Just A Little Disagreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing only this AU. **

**Author's Note: Hi! Aren't you guys happy! I've posted three times today! :D Be proud, Be proud! This most likely won't be happening again until I get an urge again…but who knows with me and my writing especially since I'm going by outline . But yes some foul word usage in this one and some yaoi time (just a little tiny bit =)) Enjoy because I really love this chapter! It makes me happy and I'm sorry if Heero comes off as a jerk…he's supposed to until they actually talk like civilized people. Have fun reading and plz plz plz plz plz review! D: **

Those cobalt eyes immediately went icy.

"Watch where you're going next time or you may not run into someone as nice as me," He said coldly. Duo's eyes narrowed.

"We'll may if you actually stayed on the busy streets you wouldn't bump into people. Aren't tourists supposed to stay near the main streets?" Duo said snarky like. The man with cobalt eyes immediately widened in surprise and his mouth opened in surprise. Duo ripped his hand from the man's grasp.

"Don't think that if your hot shit somewhere else that you are here. Get over yourself or you may not be as lucky to find someone as nice as me," Duo mocked back. He then walked around the man.

Heero turned and watched the lithe young man walk away. His eyes raked over the slim form and smirked. /_Maybe stopping here wasn't such a mistake after all_/ He thought.

Duo was furious. Who did that man think he was? He wasn't anyone special and if he was why would he come to a tiny town like this! He calmed down and thought back to the man. Before those eyes had changed to ice icicles the man had actually looked extremely handsome. He stood around the height of 6 foot and had a slim build but his muscles were very noticeable especially when he was able to hold Duo up with no effort what's so ever. His hair was deep like chocolate, a rare food that Duo had only seen when traders from the capital came, and his eyes were like the color of the blue potion Eldon makes. Duo shook his head of thoughts of the young man. What were the chances of ever seeing him again?

Duo entered the small house of his guardian. He walked forward and heard his guardian call out.

"Did you get the ingredients from Howard!" Eldon yelled from another room.

"Yes I'll sit them in your study for you! I told Howard I would visit him when I brought these back!" Duo replied. There was a muffled okay from Eldon's room. Duo slowly made his way down the hallway of the house towards Eldon's study. He opened the door and walked inside only to set the bag right on the desk and walk out. Duo then made his way out of the house back towards Howard's tent.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You look like you saw something worthwhile," Quatre stated. Heero's mind immediately conjured up an image of the braided haired man. Quatre noticed the slightly glazed look in their leader's eyes and knew. He chuckled.

"You definitely saw _someone_ when you were out that you liked," Quatre said deviously. Heero was still lost in the image of the braided youth. Wufei stretched from where he sat on the bed and rolled over to see where his blonde lover had gone. Wufei gazed at Heero in surprise when he saw that he had indeed zoned out. Wufei crawled, first wrapped a small blanket around his hips, towards his lover and sat behind him wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Wufei nibbled on Quatre's ear sending shivers down his body.

"F-Fei," Quatre stammered quietly. Suddenly Wufei was wrapped and pulled into warm arms. He shivered when he felt hot breath on his ear.

"Don't think that because Heero isn't aware that you can take advantage of our little blonde with him here," Trowa whispered. Wufei bit his lip. Trowa then leaned down and bit hard on Wufei's neck. Wufei's body immediately arched up pushing against Quatre's lower back and moaned loudly. Quatre chuckled and Heero finally snapped from his zoned state. He glanced at Wufei and Trowa who was still biting Wufei's neck while raising an eyebrow.

"You could have at least waited till I left," He stated. Trowa released Wufei's neck and smirked up at the chocolate haired man.

"Where's the fun in that?" Trowa stated deviously. Heero rolled his eyes. Quatre quickly pulled Heero's hand, dragging him onto the bed.

"So…?" Quatre said. Heero just blinked and looked at Quatre. Quatre sighed.

"Who was it?" He asked. Heero's eye brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Who was what?" He asked. Quatre smacked his forehead with an open palm.

"Who was the person that has you distracted!" Quatre exclaimed in annoyance. Heero blinked a couple times and then smirked deviously.

"You would like him. He either doesn't know who I am or just doesn't care. We ran into each other and I said he was lucky I was nice because he could have run into someone worse. He took offense and said that he wouldn't have to worry about it if tourists actually stayed on the main roads. The best part was that he said and I quote "Just because you're hot shit somewhere else doesn't mean you are here. Get over yourself or you may not be as lucky to find someone as nice as me" end quote," Heero stated. Quatre's eyes were wide, Trowa was holding back chuckles and Wufei just gave him an annoyed look.

"You should have told him who you were and what you were looking for," Wufei muttered. Quatre shook his head.

"The search for the one foretold in the prophecy is very secret you know this. If an enemy found and killed that person before we could get to them would be catastrophic and we would surely lose the war," Quatre stated. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Why is it your people always have prophecies such as these? My people would just use strength and intelligence to win wars," Wufei replied.

"Sheer intelligence and strength will not be enough to win this war," Trowa said quietly. Wufei sighed.

"That is true," Wufei said. Heero stood from the bed and walked over to a small bag to grab out an apple. He munched on it and stared at his group.

"Let's go find some more information from here…somehow I feel as if this is the place to find whoever has the mark," Heero whispered. Quatre's eyes snapped to Heero's in surprise.

"That is the first time you've said that since we began this quest," Quatre said in surprise. Heero raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Quatre pouted.

"Do not dismiss feelings Heero!" Quatre scolded. Heero scoffed.

"Always fol-"Quatre started.

"Always follow your emotions," Heero finished. Quatre narrowed his eyes at him while Heero just smirked.

"I did go to school with you Quatre," Heero stated. It was Quatre's turn to scoff.

"Don't think that paying attention in combat training counts as "school" for you Heero," Quatre replied. Heero had the decency to blush.

"It's not my fault that J had already taught me those things," Heero muttered. Quatre laughed. They were interrupted by a cough. They both turned to see Trowa and Wufei dressed, waiting by the door. Quatre hurriedly pulled on a shirt and walked out Heero following. Quatre stayed in the back lost in his thoughts as they made their way from the inn. Trowa fell back into step with the blonde.

"What's wrong little one?" Trowa asked. Quatre immediately gave him a dazzling smile.

"Just wondering why we need to disrupt someone's life and bring them into this," Quatre whispered. Trowa frowned and placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"I thought about it when you all first found me and I realized why. This war will bring EVERYONE into it no matter what. If Khushrenada is given any chance to win he will take it. You know as much as I do that he wants this whole kingdom to fall. Our only chance is to find this one person to help save their own home," Trowa explained. Quatre nodded and smiled sadly.

"It still doesn't mean it feels right," Quatre replied. Trowa ruffled the younger man's hair and smiled.

"Everything will work out for the best Quatre," Trowa said. Heero stopped and walked to them.

"I think we need to go back to Howard," Heero stated.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo laughed as Howard finished one story from his travels.

"Ah Duo I always love coming here you don't treat me like an old man like everyone else. I do hate leaving you here with Eldon though," Howard explained. Duo forced a smile.

"He's not too bad anymore. He has his moments especially if I ask about my parents or disobey him," Duo stated. Howard frowned but let the words pass. He knew commenting would just make Duo clam up.

"Maybe you should come with me on my travels next time?" Howard suggested. Duo's eyes brightened immediately.

"I want too but I don't think that Eldon would allow that," Duo said dejectedly. Howard gave a slight nod but before more could be said on the subject the front flap of the tent rustled. Duo turned and locked gazes with familiar cobalt blue eyes. Duo's eyes immediately narrowed. Duo turned back to Howard.

"That's the one that bumped into me on my way back to the house," Duo growled pointing at Heero. Howard looked at where Duo was pointing and immediately started to laugh.

"Prince Heero two times in one day! You must love this old man!" Howard exclaimed. Duo paled for a moment and then cast a furious glance at the chocolate colored haired man.

Quatre moved next to Heero and got close to his ear.

"I'm guessing that is the one you're so enthralled with," Quatre said snickering since Duo was glaring daggers at their leader.

"Very cute," Trowa stated his eyes skimming over the man. Duo caught the look immediately and made an obscene gesture with his middle finger. Trowa busted out laughing when he saw it.

"You realize your digging yourself a bigger hole right?" Howard whispered. Duo turned his fiery glare on Howard.

"When have I ever cared what trouble I got into? Plus I didn't deserve to be treated in that matter especially since he doesn't know to stay on the main roads. What prince goes into an alleyway!" Duo exclaimed locking eyes with the man again. Heero smirked.

"The kind on a mission," Heero stated. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Don't princes usually have a bodyguard or something with them?" Duo questioned.

"I don't need one to keep myself safe…as for you though…I think you need one you're not very intimidating," Heero stated. As Heero spoke Howard makes many notions for him to not say it but it was too late. Duo's eyes went icy cold and his posture completely changed. It read pissed off, calm, and ready to kill.

"Say what Mr. Fancypants?" Duo growled. Quatre laughed at the nickname but stifled it when he saw Duo. Before Heero could say anything Quatre stopped him.

"Heero think for a minute. What do we not do?" Quatre questioned. Heero looked at him with a smirk.

"Underestimate an enemy," Heero replied.

"Right…now what are you doing right now?" Quatre questioned again. Heero's smirk got wider.

"Playing," was the reply he gave. Quatre smacked his forehead with his open palm. He turned to face Wufei and Trowa.

"If he gets killed I'm not saving him," Quatre stated.

"I said that it looks like you need one because you're not very intimidating," Heero stated. Duo was in front of him and landing a punch to Heero's stomach before Heero could blink. Duo grabbed Heero's shirt and lifted him up and pulling him forward.

"Say it again and see what happens," Duo growled his eyes flashing dangerously. Heero sworn he had seen black wings behind the braided man but shook it off as pain. He smirked.

"Why does it bother you so much? That's what happens when you look like you do," Heero stated. Duo threw Heero to the ground.

"Fuckin people are all the same. I can never just be looked at normally. Bye Howard I'll come see ya some other time when this stuck up prince isn't here," Duo exclaimed. Howard sighed as Duo ran from the tent. Heero was just lying there in shock. Howard raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for it. He doesn't take to kindly to people making judgmental calls about him," Howard stated.

"Does he really think he can get away with hitting a prince?" Wufei growled. Howard chuckled.

"He doesn't care at all. He treats everyone the same until they do something he deems hateful or mean. He's a good kid and the fact that no one is going to believe he beat up the prince. Plus he only hit him in the stomach not the face," Howard reminded. Trowa chuckled.

"I like him just fine," Trowa stated. Quatre chimed in with agreement. Wufei tried to disagree but eventually worn down and agreed. Heero just gave them all blank looks.

"You like the fact that he fights back and got away with hitting me," Heero stated bluntly. All three of them nodded at once. Heero sighed and stood up. Heero walked to Howard.

"Is there anyone that might know something about a person with a mark on them?" Heero asked. Howard thought for a moment.

"Try Madame Sylvia," Howard suggested. Heero sighed and turned leaving the tent with his group. Howard snickered and closed up his tent for the night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo was not happy at the moment. Having to deal with a stuck up prince had completely ruined the good mood he had gotten from talking with Howard.

He sighed. He knew the he should get home and sleep since he knew Eldon would be wanting him back now anyway. Plus if he stayed in good graces with Eldon he may be able to go with Howard.


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Heero & Feeling Odd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this is super short but since I'm on the outline I can't make this chapters super long. That might mean I get chapters out faster or I get them out slower it just depends but the next chapter is going to have more into the plot so keep out for it :) I'll either have it out this weekend or sometime next week. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

Duo stepped into the house and listened for Eldon. He heard footsteps and a couple things moving in the room far off to the left. Duo ignored it and walked into the kitchen to start dinner before Eldon could yell. He didn't make anything fancy just some sticky white rice and some beef, it was Eldon's favorite as well. Right as he finished putting the food into bowls Eldon walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Eldon's face immediately brightened when he saw dinner. Eldon grabbed his portion and immediately dug in. Duo got his portion and slowly ate while watching Eldon.

"What do you want?" Eldon said out of the blue. Duo startled and blinked his eyes in surprise. Eldon just looked at him.

"You are never this quiet unless you want something," Eldon stated. Duo bit the inside of this cheek and looked down then back up at Eldon.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I traveled with Howard the next time he leaves," Duo asked quietly keeping his eyes and head down. There was silence for a moment before Duo looked up. Eldon looked calm but Duo knew that inside that he was angry.

"Why?" was all that was said.

"Howard asked me. He's getting old and I guess he needs more help but wanted someone he got along with," Duo replied.

"No, you are my charge and I need you here. I willingly took you in when your parents didn't want you and this is how you repay me? Wanting to leave with an old man? You are to stay here or face the consequences and they will be dire," Eldon snapped. Duo kept his disappointment to himself and just nodded. Eldon finished his food and left it on the table. Duo sat there contemplating what his guardian said.

Duo had only been 3 when Eldon took him in. He hadn't known that Eldon was not his real father until he was 10 when he asked about his mother. Eldon was harsh to him saying that his parents hadn't wanted him. Duo never truly believed Eldon because he could still remember his mother's hand on his head threading her fingers through his hair and he could even remember his father's laughter. Duo sighed and finished eating. When he was done he cleaned the dishes and put them away. He then headed to the bathroom to bathe.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Madame Sylvia finished making patterns in the air and her eyes changed back to their regular green. Sylvia locked gazes with cobalt blue and smiled.

"What you seek has already been found. This person has not yet realized what they have. Be observant it's right under your nose," Sylvia stated. Heero just gave her a blank look. Madame Sylvia just smiled lightly and waved him off. Heero rose and walked out of the tent with his companions. Heero clenched his hand and furrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Right under my nose?" Heero growled. "Why couldn't she just say who it was!"

"Heero even you know that physic don't tell you exactly what you need. It's in their nature and it would change your destiny if they did," Quatre stated. Heero just shot him a look of ill-contempt. Quatre just smiled at him. Heero sighed.

"Let's just go back to the inn and look more tomorrow," Heero said. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa nodded, starting the walk back to the inn. Heero paused as the other walked ahead and turned. He felt like there were eyes on him. He looked around until Wufei called him back to the group. He shrugged it off as paranoia and walked back to the group.

Bright red eyes watched Heero and smiled evilly. In a snap of his fingers he quickly disappeared leaving no trace of him ever being there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo sighed as he made his way towards Howard's tent. He was extremely disappointed that he couldn't travel with Howard. He always felt that he was destined for something great. Now he knew that it wasn't with Howard. He stopped at the tent and noticed that it was closed which means that Howard was probably still asleep. Duo's shoulders fell. He wanted to talk to Howard about Eldon but now he had to go back to the house. He turned and came face to face with none other than Heero Yuy. Duo's eyes narrowed. He took a step to the left and went to walk past him when his arm was grabbed. Duo snapped his gaze to Heero immediately. Heero was looking at him with apologetic eyes and was biting his lip.

"I've been thinking about what I did yesterday all night. I'm sorry I said that, the first time I wasn't trying to be mean…it's just how it comes out sometimes. Quatre is helping me work on my people skills but I tend to ignore them. The second time I only did it because you fought back even though you knew I was a prince. No one has really ever done that. It surprised me so much that I wanted to push further to see what you would do. So I wanted to apologize for acting like a spoiled child," Heero stated. Duo searched Heero's face for a sign of a lie but couldn't find one. Duo's body relaxed and his glared softened.

"Eh don't worry about it. I'm a little to fuckin sensitive anyway. Just don't make any rude remarks or you'll be wishin that you were dead. So were good. What are you doing up so early and without your friends?" Duo asked. Heero grinned sheepishly.

"Well since I couldn't sleep I decided to see if Howard was awake…that and they were awake but let's just say they were "preoccupied"," Heero stated. Duo furrowed his eyebrows and then his eyes widened. He lifted his hands and put one finger out and made another a hole and stuck it in back and forth. Heero nodded. Duo digested that information for a moment and then chuckled.

"I knew they were standin' to close for comfort," Duo exclaimed. Heero laughed.

"Yes they do tend to hide it well but if you watch close enough you can tell," Heero stated. Duo looked at Heero.

"So why are you here? Out of all the places a prince could choose from you pick Tomina?" Duo asked. Heero tensed a little but then relaxed. He gave Duo a small smile.

"I actually can't tell you but I was wondering if you had seen anyone with a scythe shaped mark on them did you?" Heero asked. Duo thought about it and shook his head.

"No plus I doubt I would since its so cold here no one barely wears revealing clothing," Duo stated. Heero looked over Duo's outfit and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why in the world are you wearing shorts and a short sleeved tunic?" Heero questioned. Duo chuckled.

"That's what my guardian gave me plus I don't really feel the cold. I'm always warm for some reason at least to myself, when other people touch me I'm ice cold," Duo said a frown on his face. Heero raised his hand and softly and slowly touch Duo's arm. He blinked in surprise when he realized that Duo was telling the truth.

"That is odd," Heero mumbled. Duo grinned.

"Well I'm an odd kind of guy so I just ignore it," Duo stated. Just as he spoke he got an odd feeling. He felt cold and dizzy like he wasn't really in control of his body. He looked at Heero.

"I need to go home. I'm not feeling too well but maybe I'll see you soon?" Duo asked hopefully. Heero grinned and nodded. He wanted to see more of this fey type creature. Duo then waved goodbye as he walked back to the house. He quietly entered the house and went right to his guardian. He knocked on the door to Eldon's room and was greeted with a come in. Eldon looked at him expectedly.

"What is it?" he asked blankly. Duo scuffled his feet on the floor.

"I just feel odd again," Duo whispered. Eldon's face immediately went into concern but Duo knew that it was false.

"We'll just have to go out and look for the person that made you feel that way okay?" Eldon said. Duo nodded. Eldon had told him that it was a person who made him feel this way but he didn't believe him. He really just thought it was himself. Duo left the room and grabbed his cloak and waited for Eldon. He hoped nothing bad would happen and that he wouldn't keep passing out when things like this kept happening.


	5. Chapter 4: Mrs Donovan & Strange Images

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get out I had exams and I just didn't want to write…that and I've had some family stuff. This chapter is super short and I apologize for that. It was intended to be this short for my cliffhangers and so my outline stays on track. So I am very sorry for this being so short. I hate writing short chapters because I hate reading them . things will be getting more into my plot in the next couple chapters. :3 Enjoy!**

**Thanks to wind dancer1981(same here), Emilinia-sama (they review often too :)), Kriwufei, Jami, and last but not least (one of the people that review the most) cho-chan09. If I missed someone I give thanks for you! These were just from the last chapter. Just to let you guys know as well. I save EVERY single review and message. I do not delete any of them. They all go into a folder on yahoo ^-^ **

**Also I feel completely horrible that this chapter is so short T.T this is officially my shortest chapter. I kinda leave you handing in this one too . soooo please don't hate me. I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Since there is more to be done in the next chapter I may get it done pretty quick :D **

Duo walked silently behind Eldon as they went through the alleyway. The odd feelings were getting stronger and stronger the farther they went down. Duo rubbed his arms when he felt a cold shiver pass through him. He quickly walked a bit faster to get a little bit closer to Eldon. Soon enough they had made their way down into one of the poorer districts. Duo looked around silently trying to pinpoint where the odd feeling was coming from. He gasped when he realized the feeling was coming from Mrs. Donovan's house.

Duo has known Mrs. Donovan since he was a small child. When Duo was still learning what to do and what not to do Mrs. Donovan would always patch him up. When Eldon figured out what was happening he made it his objective to destroy Mrs. Donovan's life. He completely ruined her name, which in turn destroyed her business. Now she was stuck here in the poor district barely making rent…all because she helped Duo.

Duo's eyes began to water thinking of it. He had liked Mrs. Donovan. She was the only person in the town that actually treated him like he wasn't some miscreant. All the townspeople started to treat him weird when they realized that he didn't feel the cold. Really they had started to treat him badly the first time they actually saw his eyes. He couldn't blame them though because his eyes were usually taken as signs of demons or death. So what could a boy with violet eyes have? Well he could only have death hanging around him.

The fact that the feeling was coming from the house was startling to him. He knew now that there was no way that it was some curse by people. Mrs. Donovan still treated him the same as everyone when he saw her off. He was confused…very confused. He knew that what Eldon had said was a lie immediately. But…why would Eldon lie to him?

Eldon stopped in front of the door and knocked. A couple seconds later the door was opened and Mrs. Donovan answered. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Eldon but lit up when she saw Duo. She immediately ushered them in though was a bit reluctant with Eldon. Eldon immediately sat on the chair by the door while Duo sat on the couch.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked looking at Duo. Duo shook his head.

"I'll have some Margret," Eldon said smirking. Her eyes narrowed on him again but she went into the kitchen to prepare him some tea. Duo wouldn't be surprised if she poisoned it either. It was quiet in the living room for five minutes until the kettle went off. Mrs. Donovan can in a few seconds later with two cups of tea with milk and sugar on the tray. She sat the tray on the coffee table by the couch. She looked at Eldon and raised an eyebrow.

"I like my tea like that," Eldon stated. She handed him his cup and sat next to Duo.

"So what do I owe this surprising visit?" She said letting her voice drop on surprising. Duo inwardly winced.

"Duo here has been feeling odd and it's coming from you. We are here to get rid of it," Eldon stated. Mrs. Donovan glared at Eldon.

"You think I would cause trouble for Duo? I cared for him when you over-stepped your bounds as guardian, when you beat him so bad he couldn't walk very less bandage himself up," She hissed. Eldon narrowed his eyes on her and smirked.

"He obeys me more now than ever. My way of "grooming" him has shaped him this way and I think it works perfectly," Eldon stated smugly. Duo had to force himself to not shiver. He blocked most of those "grooming" sessions.

Duo noticed that his vision was getting blurry and the voices getting hazy. Soon enough he completely passed out but somehow he was still somewhat aware.

He felt cold and immediately he started to get flashes.

Mrs. Donovan staring at him with horror on her face.

Her blue eyes turning dull and her collapsing onto the floor.

Eldon laughing and patting Duo's body on the shoulder.

Eldon picking through Mrs. Donovan's clothing and taking things from her house.

Then all he could see was blackness.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories & A Shifter Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: See look I got the next one out :D this one goes into flashbacks a lot and sorry if the double Duo thing confuses you…I don't think it should but whatever. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out but I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that so I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews Wind Dancer1981 and Emilinia-sama. **

**Wind I hope everything turns out okay for your family!**

**Emilinia here is the detail you were looking for :P I hope you think Eldon is a royal jerk after this . hopefully lol **

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

Duo wondered where he was. He knew he wasn't awake because he wasn't where he last was. He wasn't in Tomina that was for sure. This place had flowers everywhere. He heard laughter from behind him so he turned to see a black haired woman with blue eyes spinning through the field. She looked to be 17 and was very slim. She had on a billowing purple dress. She stopped and collapsed to her knees to pick flowers.

"Margret what are you doing?" a man yelled. Duo turned to see a man that looked just like Eldon just younger. Margret laughed.

"Eldon you know I love to pick flowers!" She stated happily. That was when Duo realized that this was Mrs. Donovan and Eldon. Eldon sat next to her and watched her. Duo could tell that Eldon loved her but he knew she didn't love him back. Margret perked up when she saw a man coming up the hill towards her. She squinted and stood. Her eyes widened.

"Jeffery!" She yelled. The man paused and looked at her.

"Margret!" he exclaimed. She ran forward to the man and jumped to him. He caught her and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Aw my love I have missed you," he whispered. They embraced again but Duo's eyes were on Eldon. Eldon was fuming. Duo knew this wasn't good.

The scene changed again. This time it was in Tomina and it was Mrs. Donovan's house. He could hear sobbing. He could see Mrs. Donovan crying with Eldon across from her but it seemed to be years later.

"How could you do this to me!" she screamed.

"He didn't deserve you. You should be with me and live forever!" Eldon said harshly. She glared at him.

"I love him Eldon! Why don't you understand that! I will never love you and all I feel for you is hate!" She cried. Eldon looked furious.

"Then rot!" He yelled. He then threw magic at her. It hit her soundly. Duo watched in horror as Mrs. Donovan was aged forward 30 years. She was now the age of 72.

The scene changed again. He was still in Tomina but it was dark out. He looked around and saw a little him. He had to have only been about 5 at the time. His hair was to about his knees since he was only about half of Duo's original height. The younger Duo had bruises and cuts all over his body that could be seen from his short sleeved black shirt along with black shorts and little black slippers. Duo watched as his younger self walked away from Eldon's house. He noticed that Mrs. Donovan had just walked out and gasped when she saw him. Duo then realized that this was the first time he had been beaten.

"Duo? Oh you poor boy what happened?" Mrs. Donovan asked. Duo stopped and looked at Mrs. Donovan. He whimpered and the tears he had held back in front of Eldon finally burst. Mrs. Donovan got onto her knees and put her arms out for Duo. Duo looked at her carefully, analyzing her checking to see if she would hurt him. She smiled.

"I won't hurt you child, I just want to give you some comfort," Mrs. Donovan stated. Duo then rushed forward into Mrs. Donovan's arms. He bawled his eyes out into Mrs. Donovan's blouse. Mrs. Donovan stood picking Duo up as well. He clung to her like she was his lifeline. She walked into her house quietly.

The scene immediately changed to Mrs. Donovan stripping his younger self to check how bad he was. Mrs. Donovan gasped when she saw him. Almost every inch of Duo's body, that was covered by clothing, was covered in bruises and long cuts. There wasn't an inch of skin not bruised.

"Oh honey who did this to you?" Mrs. Donovan asked. Duo bit his lip and shook his head. Mrs. Donovan frowned.

"Duo, child, I won't hurt you I swear it," She whispered. He looked at her and finally nodded.

"Eldon," He whispered. Mrs. Donovan's eyes filled with rage. Mrs. Donovan couldn't believe that Eldon would abuse a child! A child of only 5 no less! Duo could tell that she was mad.

"Y-you can't tell him I told you…He said he would hurt me if I told anyone," Duo said whimpering. Mrs. Donovan sighed.

"I don't like the idea of you going back into that house with him child. There isn't much I can do though. You know that your guardian is a mage and is looked up too. My interfering may just make it worse. How about if he ever hurts you… you come here?" Mrs. Donovan stated. Duo thought for a minute but nodded. She opened her arms again. He slowly went into her embrace.

The scene immediately changed again. Duo could only watch as he had to re-watch Eldon finding out about Mrs. Donovan. He watched as his younger self limped out of the house and towards Mrs. Donovan's never noticing the shadow following him.

Duo wished that he could stop this but he knew he couldn't.

His younger self was 10 now and he had finally gotten to 4'8 and was starting to fill out with muscle from chores Eldon made him do. Duo made his way to Mrs. Donovan's house and knocked on it before entering. He was greeted cheerfully by Mrs. Donovan. She immediately set to work on wrapping his wounds. Right as she was about to finish the door slammed open to reveal an angry Eldon. The wind was billowing around him, his magic crackling. Mrs. Donovan didn't flinch just watched him. Eldon lifted his hand which in turn made magic go around Duo's throat and lift him from the ground. Duo choked and squirmed trying to get away from the magic. Mrs. Donovan glared at Eldon.

"Let him go Eldon…_Immediately_," she said though her last word game out in a growl that sounded like it came from a bear. Eldon dropped Duo in surprise. He then smirked.

"Who would have thought that little Margret was a bear shifter. I guess I'll just have to muzzle you," He tusked. She growled.

"I've dealt with magic stronger than yours so I highly doubt you can muzzle me," She stated. He laughed.

"I don't have to do much. I'm going to make your life miserable," He stated as he turned to Duo," You boy will NEVER come back here again. Your punishment will be worse than it usually is if you do…along with the fact that I'll make her life even worse."

Duo turned his face away from to shield himself from this memory. He could hear his own roar of rage and the movement he made towards Eldon. Then nothing but choked gasps for air. He knew then that Eldon had grabbed him with his magic.

"Be a good little bear and stay away from the cub," Eldon said harshly. She took a step forward when Duo turned to watch.

"Leave the boy out of this Eldon! He is just a child!" She hissed. Eldon chuckled.

"No but he has the mark," He whispered. Her eyes widened but they narrowed again.

"Let him go," she growled. He chuckled. He released Duo who dropped to his knees gasping and panting for air.

"Choose Duo. You either come with me and make Mrs. Donovan's life somewhat good or stay with her and make her life miserable…just like you did with your parents," He stated. Duo's younger self flinched.

"Ya a sick motha' fucka that's what cha are," Duo said. Eldon's eyes narrowed.

"It seems more grooming is needed for your rude speech pattern to be fixed. Now choose," Eldon stated. Duo stood and turned to cast a glance at Mrs. Donovan. She was smiling at him but Duo knew what he was going to do. He turned and walked away from her and back into Eldon's clutches. Duo turned away from the scene knowing it to be one of the worst he could remember.

The scene changed again and this time Duo knew he wouldn't like this.

He heard the cry of pain before he saw it. Eldon had his whip, a magic whip one that was created by him. It was made of fire, ice, and electric magic which made his wounds take longer to heal. His whip was piercing his younger self's flesh like it was a soft fruit. Once Eldon had finished with his whip he resorted to conjuring his own attackers. These men, three of them, then proceeded to punch and kick him. They broke his arm, leg, ribs and fractured many different bones. Eldon would heal him every time making him suffer through the pain of re-mending the bones. Then the three men would beat him again. This process would continue for hours. The "grooming" hadn't even started yet.

Finally after a couples hours of torture Eldon un-summoned the three men. Eldon moved Duo's younger self onto a chair and started the grooming process. Eldon placed his hand on Duo's forehead and pushed magic into his head. It was an extremely painful process but when it was completed it usually allowed the person who did it to control the person. It only worked halfway with Duo so Eldon just kept him in fear of being beaten.

Duo stopped watching but he could still his cries of pain. He covered his ears.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I don't want to hear anymore!" He yelled.

Duo sat up from his bed panting and shaking covered in sweat. He shivered. This was the first time that had ever happened. He never remembered things like that. Plus he had never heard Eldon speak about "the mark" so he was confused as to why he could hear it now. He guessed it had something to do with Mrs. Donovan's death. Though every time he passed out after confronting someone about the curse he could see bits and pieces of what they had seen in life. He couldn't believe it though. Eldon had already made Mrs. Donovan's life miserable. He killed her lover, aged her, and then took away her house and money.

Duo shook his head. He stands and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished he dresses and goes downstairs to talk to Eldon. He noticed that Eldon is sitting in the living room. Duo goes and stands a good distance away from him. Eldon looks at him waiting.

"What is it boy?" He asks.

"I-I saw things as I slept. I saw memories from Mrs. Donovan…why do I see these? What am I?" Duo asked. Eldon glared.

"These are not things for you to know. Do not ask me again or you will regret it!" Eldon said seething. Duo nodded and quickly left the house.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Heero we need to send a letter to the Commander. We have already been here to long," Wufei stated. Heero nodded. He still couldn't help but feel as if the person they were looking for was here.

"Who is going?" Heero asked.

"Either me or Trowa," Quatre stated. Heero just gave a questioning look to Quatre. Quatre sighed.

"Really Heero? You and Wufei are the strongest shifters and we can't take a chance on you finding that person and the enemies assassins," Quatre stated. Heero nodded.

"I believe that Trowa should go. Just because he can defend himself in shifter form, you're a sitting duck in that form Quatre and you know it. Plus we may need you to communicate with this person since…Wufei and I don't come off as friendly," Heero stated. Quatre nodded. Quatre turned and kissed Trowa on the lips. Trowa smiled and kissed the blonde man back. Wufei then stepped up when Quatre pulled away to kiss Trowa goodbye as well. Trowa pulled away and shifted taking off into the air.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo watched in fascination as the tall man shifted to his form. Duo was very knowledgeable in what forms shifters take so he could tell what the tall man was. He was a mythological bird, better known as a Stymphalian bird. It was a large bird, a bit bigger than a large horse, with bronze feathers and a metal beak and claws.

Duo felt an odd feeling…not like the one he had the day before. This feeling made him feel like he belonged with them. He never had that before. Duo then felt the gazes on him. He turned to see the three men watching him. Duo's eyes widened and locked with the prince's. Duo gulped. He really hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for watching.


	7. Chapter 6: Mark Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU :)**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! See it didn't take that long to get this out :D I'm not too sure when I'm getting the next one out. I will though!**

**Review: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm to lazy to go look so this is what you guys get! :D thank you so so much! You have no idea how much it means to me when people review :)**

**Also! I would like to thank my BRAND NEW BETA! Yeah that's right I got a beta…finally . but I want to thank Emilinia-sama for having the patience to deal with my writing and constant tense changes. I'm pretty sure I got them all though. Enjoy!**

Heero, along with Quatre and Wufei stare at the braided hair boy. Heero didn't want anyone in the village to know that they were shifters. It wasn't something that many people accept and it's something that could destroy their mission.

Heero took a step towards the braided youth only to see his skin pale. He pauses. The boy had looked fine just a moment ago yet now he looks deathly ill. He skims his eyes over the boy and starts his walk back towards him.

Duo watches as the prince walks towards him. He feels his stomach clench and nausea build up. It was the feeling he had just the day before. He takes that as an excuse and turns running off back to the house.

Heero watches in odd fascination as the boy ran off. Quatre walks up to Heero's side.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. Heero turns his gaze onto the blonde man.

"It's odd that we keep seeing him like this," Heero mutters. Quatre nods agreeing with him.

"It is very odd isn't it? You saw him on the first day and the rest of the time we've been here, it's very odd," Quatre states. Wufei walks to them.

"We should follow him…make sure he isn't reporting to someone that we're here," Wufei suggests. Heero nods.

-:-:-:-:-

Duo ran at a medium pace back to the house. He didn't want to run to fast in case he got sick but not slow enough that the prince could catch him. He stopped running when he got to the house. He let himself catch his breath before stepping into the house. When he entered he noticed that Eldon was still in the same position he was when he had left. He slowly made his way towards Eldon.

Eldon turned his head and gaze to fixate on Duo. Duo froze when Eldon's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Eldon asks calmly. Duo took a step forward and places his hand on his stomach.

"I have the feeling again," he whispers. Eldon's face immediately brightens. He stands and grabs his cloak. He glared when he saw that Duo wasn't following.

"Come on boy we need to settle this," Eldon states. Duo frowns but follows Eldon out of the house. Duo slowly follows Eldon down the alleyway towards the marketplace the feeling getting stronger. This time the feeling wasn't the only thing. Duo could swear he could see slight images of the person though they were just slight ones. Duo almost let tears fall when he realizes they were going straight towards Howard's tent. Duo tries to halt his body from moving forward but it seems that he couldn't. His body was in complete control and he couldn't stop the impending doom he knew was coming.

Duo enters with Eldon and saw that Howard was sitting behind his desk. Duo starts to panic or at least he was on the inside. He wanted to scream or yell at Howard to run away! All Duo could do was watch as Howard came to greet he and Eldon and stop when he looks at him. Howard looks at Duo analyzing him and then his eyes widen. Duo felt a shift in his body and usually he would go unconscious at this point but no…he has to suffer. He watches as Howard's eyes show horror and then a long menacing looking scythe came down and slashes Howard's chest. It left no mark and showed no blood. There was no trace of anything.

Howard collapses to the floor just as a white whimsical mist came from Howard's body. Duo watches as his hand reaches forward and lightly touches it. The mist shook and then shot up towards the sky. Duo didn't shift back but he could see Eldon. He watches as Eldon went through Howard's pockets and took everything that was worth value from the store. Duo was disgusted at his guardian.

Finally he felt a shift and he could finally control his body. His immediate reaction was to glare at Eldon. Once he realized Eldon wasn't going to look at him he cast his eyes to Howard. He was laid out on the floor looking as if he had seen some monster. Duo shivers because he knew that the monster was him or whatever he shifted too.

Eldon finally finished grabbing things and heads out. Duo follows behind him silently holding back his rage. When they made it back to the house Duo closes the door silently. He watches as Eldon places the things by the hallway and then sat on the couch not sparing one thought as to why he was awake.

"What the hell am I!" Duo growls. Duo watches as Eldon froze and turned around finally noticing that he was in fact awake. Eldon narrows his eyes and stands.

"What did I tell you? It is none of your concern to what you are! You are mine and yet you have disobeyed me again! You will be punished this time for disrespect!" Eldon seethes. Duo's eyes widen as Eldon summons his whip and walks towards him. He pushes Duo against the wall facing it and brought his hand back and sent the whip forward with a CRACK! Duo flinches but kept still. Eldon kept going until Duo's shirt was basically destroyed.

Duo clenches his fists as rage courses through him. He knew he didn't have to take this! Right when Eldon pulles the whip back and sent it forward he moves. Eldon hears the whip crack but no sound on flesh. He watches as Duo runs out of the house.

-:-:-:-:-

"Where could he have gotten so quickly?" Heero ponders aloud. Heero silently walks through the alleyway where he first met the braided haired boy along with Quatre and Wufei. He hears the distinct sound of a whip and turns to face the closest house. Just as he was about a 3 feet away from the door it busts open. It was the braided boy. Heero watches as the boy ran right past him and down the alleyway.

Heero's eyes immediately traveled to the mark on the boy's lower left back. His eyes widen. He quickly turned his gaze to Quatre and Wufei who were both giving him unbelievable faces. Heero didn't think he just turns and ran after him. Quatre and Wufei were quick to follow.

-:-:-:-:-

Duo runs as fast as he could. He knows where to go. It was the only place that Eldon hadn't been able to find him. It was just on the outskirts of town and it held a small pond. He keeps going until he finally gets to it. He rips the rest of the shatters of his shirt off including his pants and steps into the pond. He didn't shiver at the ice cold touch. He takes his braid and puts it in front of him. He scoops up water with his hands and makes the water fall onto his back. He hisses as the cold water hit his open lashes. He continues to do this until he heard a twig snap. He turns immediately putting himself into a defensive position. He immediately lockes gazes with cobalt.

-:-:-:-:-

All thoughts of the mark went out the window when Heero saw the boy's body. The boy's body was magnificent until he looks closer to see the scars. His eyes widen when he realizes there were fresh ones and even ones that were at least 5 years old. He steps forward keeping his gaze locked with the boy. He keeps going until he was about 2 feet from the boy.

"Do you need help?" He asks. Duo hisses at him and backs away.

"I would never trust you with something like this! I don't even know you!" Duo replies in a snarl. Heero blinks in surprise. The boy was right he had never given his name.

"I am Heero Yuy crown prince of Humaria. What is yours?" He asks. Duo hesitates just a little.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," the boy, Duo, states. Heero smiles.

-:-:-:-:-

Duo's breath almost caught in his throat when he saw Heero smile. It was breathtakingly beautiful. He watches as Heero's eyes scans over his body.

"Who did that to you?" Heero questions. Duo turned his gaze away and then looks back into the fierce cobalt.

"Someone that is none of your concern," Duo replies smartly. Heero gave him a blank stare.

"Did you father do this?" Heero asks. Duo laughs.

"No," Duo said which causes Heero to growl.

"You're mother?" Heero asks again. Duo's eyes held anger in them.

"No," he replies with venom in his voice. Heero's eyes narrows. Duo immediately set his gaze on the blonde as he moves toward them.

"I'm Quatre Winner, cousin to prince Heero. May I ask you?" Quatre asks. Duo nods.

"Did your guardian hurt you?" Quatre asks. Duo stiffens and clenches his hands.

"Yes," He bites out.

"Has this been going on longer than 15 years?" Quatre asks. Duo bites his lip and shakes his head.

"12 years then," Came Quatre's next reply which causes Duo to glare and nod in frustration.

"Were not leaving you with that monster, you're coming with us," Heero states. Duo turns his gaze to Heero's and could hardly believe the truth in his eyes.

"No," Duo says.

**Also for those of you who didn't know what Trowa turned into a Stymphalian Bird is a mythological creature that I'm pretty sure worked for hades…something like that. It's Greek mythology and there will be other mythology's in there, just saying. You can look it up because I did…I couldn't think of good creatures that I thought represented the boys. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 7:What Am I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: Sorry its so short I wanted to get this out :) I thank all who reviewed and my beta! :)**

"What do you mean no!" Heero demands. Duo looks at him while biting his lip.

"There would be no point in leaving now. He's my guardian and can bring me back," Duo states. Heero growls.

"It's illegal for your guardian to abuse you!" Heero replies. Duo smiles at him.

"I turn 18 in two days. I don't want to deal with him coming after me if I can just wait," Duo says. Heero just stares at Duo. Heero didn't like the idea but he knew that what Duo said was right.

"Fine, but we will be close if you need help. Just find us at the local inn," Heero states. Duo nods.

"At least let us tend to your wounds," Quatre demands. Duo blinks at him in surprise. Duo remembers what happened to Mrs. Donovan when she helped him. Duo shook his head. Quatre's furrows his eye brows in confusion.

"Why not?" Quatre asks. Duo bites his lip.

"He cannot hurt us boy," Wufei says. Heero and Quatre turn to look at Wufei. Wufei just raises an eyebrow.

"Do not be jealous by the fact I can read him better than you," Wufei says smirking. Heero narrows his eyes but turns back to Duo. He puts his hand out for him to grab. Duo slowly puts his hand in Heero's. Heero then lifts him from the pond onto the ground. Once Duo was stable on land Quatre moved behind him. He closes his eyes and lets his hands hover above Duo's back. Quatre mouths a few words and a bright yellow energy goes from his hands to Duo's lacerations.

Duo feels a strange warmth on his back and could feel his cuts close up. It was an odd feeling, his skin stitching itself back together. He shivers when the warmth stops. Quatre shows up in his view smiling.

"You're good as new!" He exclaims. Duo nods. Quatre then frowns. He snaps his fingers once and Duo is immediately surrounded by an exact replica of his shredded shirt. Duo gasps in surprise and locks gazes with Quatre.

"Thanks," Duo states. Quatre waves him off.

"It's just a small bit of magic, nothing big," Quatre assures. Duo gives Quatre another smile in thanks.

"Well I need to get back. I have some questions that I need answered," Duo states. Duo turns from the small group and walks off towards him home. Heero watches feeling an urge to follow Duo, to protect him from the coming danger. Quatre watches his leader in satisfaction knowing something good was going to come from meeting this boy. Quatre's eyes widen.

"Heero we forgot about the mark!" Quatre hisses sharply. Heero looks at him quickly.

"He'll be fine," Wufei states. Heero growls.

"How can you be so sure?" Heero demands. Wufei chuckles.

"He's been living with this for years I'm sure he can survive for a couple more days. Plus if it gets to rough he knows where we are. Do not fret, it is most unbecoming for you," Wufei states smirking. Heero glares.

"That's just hilarious Chang; you grow sense of humor being around Duo?" Heero grumbles. Quatre laughs.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo quietly enters the house. He looks around to see his guardian on the couch again. He gets the strange feeling again but this time doesn't say anything. He watches as Eldon stands and turns to look at him.

"What am I?" Duo questions again. Eldon narrows his eyes. He summons his whip but Duo stands his ground.

"If you don't tell me I won't tell you who the new person is! I have the feeling again and I won't let you use me!" Duo growls.

"Insolent brat!" Eldon growls. Duo smirks.

"I learned from the best," Duo mocks. Duo knows that this angers Eldon but the man doesn't move.

"What am I?" Duo asks again. Eldon breathes deeply.

"Fine if you want to know so badly. You are a shifter; you are the only one of your kind. You are Death reincarnate," Eldon states gravely.


	9. Chapter 8: Farwell & Good Riddance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I've been busy lately and just haven't had the time or the patience to write this chapter. I did make this one longer than some of the others. Plus the story should be coming a bit faster now…maybe . still kinda working through the plot. Got an outline to continue. It's finally here though chapter 8! :D Oh and I will try to work on the next chapter this weekend if I have time . with the way this story is I'm hoping to get up to at least 25…but a girl can dream -.- Also I just got sick…really bad sick. I've been running a fever so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one out. Sorry!**

**Reviews: Thanks to Emilinia-sama, Poeta Senza Faccia, ShinigamiKittyMeow, wind dancer1981, and cho-chan09**

**Also! Thank you to my wonderful beta Emilinia-sama for being patient with me and taking so long XD she must like being the beta since she gets to read it first he he he he!**

Duo's eyes went wide in disbelief. He was Death? He was the Grim Reaper? He slowly processes it and looks at Eldon.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Duo growls. Eldon narrows his eyes.

"I didn't want any ideas of you disobeying me to get into your head," Eldon says. Duo glares. Eldon lets out a puff of air.

"There is a prophecy about someone being Death incarnate and helping to win this war. Only someone with the mark of its weapon would show who this person was. I saw this when you were a child," Eldon states.

"Why do I always kill those people?" Duo asks.

"You're Death, so if there is someone that needs to be claimed you WILL kill them," Eldon states. Duo raises an eyebrow at this.

"I'm serious. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You will shift no matter what and kill that person," Eldon states. Duo ponders over that for a moment. He then locks his eyes with Eldon's.

"Why did you always come with me if you knew that I would kill them anyway?" Duo questioned. He was curious but the dreadful feeling inside him was growing. Eldon smirks.

"Well I can't just let all their possessions go to waste like that," Eldon says laughing. Duo knows that Eldon was evil but to actually know he did it to be greedy…

Duo's eyes holds a spark of fire so intense it was like looking into hell itself. Eldon visibly flinches from the harsh look.

"So it was never for my welfare? Just so you could feed your greedy soul? I hope you rot in hell and jail!" Duo exclaims. Eldon's eyes narrow at the exclamation.

"I will beat you into submission before I allow you to ruin me! Insolent little brat!" Eldon seethes. Duo inwardly flinches but doesn't allow Eldon to see his fear. Duo kept his fiery gaze locked with Eldon's harsh glare. As the heated gazes continued on the odd feeling starts to well up in Duo. He could feel the cold slowly spreading from the middle of his chest through his body slowly, like a poison working through your system. As the feeling slowly spread through his body he feels it become so strong, as strong as being in front of the next victim. Duo's eyes grow wide in realization.

Eldon is the next victim.

Duo doesn't feel remorse for what is about to happen.

He feels the change course through him. He gets taller and his vision turns red. He looks to Eldon to see a black shape with purple veins flowing through his body and his heart beating franticly. Duo couldn't help but feel an odd sense of satisfaction of knowing he could scare Eldon. Duo's hand grips the large black scythe in his hand, raising it above his head and bringing it down quickly.

He slashes from Eldon's left shoulder down to his hip. Purple blood gushes from his wound and he fell to the floor as a black shape came from his body floating. Duo pulls it to him with his scythe and then grabs it with his hand. He then swallows it whole. When it hits his stomach he immediately sees flashes of his memories.

A couple, in their early twenties, reluctantly gives Eldon a toddler with purple eyes.

Eldon threatening the couple to give him the toddler.

The mother crying as she hands the toddler over.

Eldon helping her give birth and seeing a scythe birthmark on the baby's lower back.

Duo changes back to his original form quickly. He gasps for breath as the realization dawns on him. Everything Eldon had told him was a lie. His parents had cared for him. He falls to his knees and quietly sobs for himself and his parents.

Once the tears stop he slowly stands. It then slowly dawns on him that he was alone. That he doesn't have anyone to turn too. Heero's face immediately pops into his head. He rushes to his room and grabs a large bag. He starts to fill it with clothing and another pair of shoes. After he packs what he deems valuable he makes his way to Eldon's study. He slips in and looks around. There were tons of books on shelves and some lying open on his desk. He goes to the desk and skims through the pages. The book was about a strong enough source to power the whole kingdom. He frowns when he sees a power transfer spell. He closes the book and puts it into his bag. He continues to go through Eldon's things when he finds his money stash.

There was at least a couple hundred dollars there. He takes all of it and stuffs it into his bag. Duo then leaves the house. He pauses in front of the house and turns to look at it one last time. He feels a weight lift off his shoulders and for the first time he smiles a truly happy one. He turns from the house and makes his way through the alley towards the inn.

As he walks he couldn't help but have a different perspective of his life. All this time he thought that he was unloved but he was just some pawn in Eldon's sick game. Duo frowned at that. He wonders where his parents could be. Did they live in Tomina? They couldn't or Duo would have known. Maybe the capital? He sighs. Duo stops when he realizes he is in front of the inn. He hesitates for a moment before entering. The greeting is loud noises of people talking. He carefully makes his way to the bar looking for Terrance, the owner. He hears his name so he looks. There behind the bar is Terrance grinning at him. Terrance was a big burly man that stands about 6'8 and weighs about 250 in muscle. He was bald and wears a brown tunic and pants with a pair of brown boots. Though he looks menacing he was a good soul.

"What can aye do for ye?" Terrance asks. Duo smiles at him.

"I'm looking for some people. They are probably under Yuy if not try Winner. They were expecting me," Duo states. Terrance nods. He slips into the back for a moment and comes back.

"Room 5," Terrance says. Duo nods in appreciation and makes his way up the stairs. He starts to feel his nerves get to him. He stops in front of the room and lightly knocks. A second later an impatient golden face greets him. Duo stares at him with wide eyes. The man nods and makes way for Duo to enter. He cautiously does. Once he enters all the way he is brought into a hug. Duo immediately pushes the arms away and quickly moves to the corner. He glares until he realizes it was just Quatre. Duo bites his lip at the hurt expression on the blonde's face. It was like killing a puppy.

"Sorry Quatre," He whispers. He wasn't use to physical affection. He can give and receive if he knows it is coming. Quatre just smiles at him gently.

"It's alright Duo! I should know better I'm just so use to giving nad receiving affection from my family. Though I've been trying to lower that," Quatre says brushing off his reaction. Duo smiles and walks towards him and stops in front holding his arms out. Quatre grins and immediately gives Duo a hug. As he hugs Quatre he looks around only to settle his gaze with Heero. Heero's face is the essence of calm, but when Duo looks at his eyes he can see anger. He blinks in surprise. He realizes Quatre and walks to Heero. He lets his eyes show worry which makes Heero blink in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Duo questions. Heero chuckles.

"I didn't think I would see you for a few more days which tells me something happened," Heero states. Duo's eyes widen. He looks away and bites his lip. Heero grabs Duo's wrist and pulls him onto the bed next to him.

"Do not fret if he is dead. I could care less if the bastard is dead," Heero says easily. Duo looks away and then looks back.

"Promise?" He asks so softly Heero wasn't sure if he heard him.

"I swear," Heero says. Duo nods.

"I killed him," Duo says easily. Heero smiles at the news of Duo being free.

"How?" Heero asks. Duo freezes. He didn't realize that he would have to explain that. He shakes his head. Heero frowns.

"It cannot be that bad, I am a soldier I have seen and heard of most everything," Heero states. Duo shakes his head again.

"Does it have to do with your birthmark?" Heero questions. Duo's eyes immediately widen in shock. He scrambles to sit up and away from Heero.

"How do you know about that!" He hisses. Heero smiles smugly.

"We saw it earlier when you were at that lake," Heero replies. Duo narrows his eyes.

"Were ya eva gonna fucken tell me!" He seethes. Heero's eyes widen in surprise at the change of speech, as did Quatre's and Wufei's.

Duo was angry, so angry that his eyes were glowing purple.

"Aye guess that ye were jus gonna use me like Eldon!" He growls. Heero's eyes narrow.

"You want the truth! My mission was to find the person with the mark on them! I was going to help you even when I didn't know. When I saw those scars on you I knew I had to help and all my thoughts about the damn birthmark left my mind! I am NOTHING like your bastard of a guardian! So don't you ever compare me to him!" Heero snarls. Duo's anger slowly fades to one of regret and just continues to change. Everything was happening so fast. The life he use to know had changed in a little as two days. All his emotions were catching up. Duo would have felt embarrassed about the tears running down his face if he was so emotionally drained.

Duo tries to keep the tears back and rubs at them franticly. As he does this he doesn't catch the helpless look Heero gives Quatre. Quatre shakes his head at Heero and mouths for him to "fix it himself." Heero sighs. He slowly wraps his arms around Duo's lithe form and pulls him to his chest. He lets Duo lay his head in the crook of his neck as he holds the boy's body close. As he holds Duo he slowly feeds him energy, though just enough for him to have a peaceful sleep. He stops and feels Duo go limp. He looks down at him and smiles. He fell right asleep in his arms. Heero yawns and picks the boy up so he can move to lie on the bed with Duo back in his arms. He then falls into slumber.

Quatre smiles at the two men.

"Wufei do you know the last person he gave energy to was, one that wasn't hurt?" Quatre whispers. Wufei stares at Quatre questioningly.

"No one," Quatre states. Wufei raises an eyebrow.

"It's true, he doesn't think that people deserve to be given something like that unless hurt. Heero will probably argue with us and say that Duo was hurt by all his emotions if we question him. It's a lie. He could have let Duo fall asleep on his own. Duo may be the one," Quatre explains. Wufei's eyes widen.

"What?" Wufei says. Quatre sighs.

"Heero will only live until he is 20…unless he finds his soul mate. Only after a voluntary life share will he live as long as his significant other. Only his soul mate can do that for him. That is the curse of the Yuy family," Quatre states.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Wufei asks. Quatre chuckles.

"Would you tell your comrade that, something as personal as that?" Quatre questions. Wufei shakes his head.

"That and Heero likes the same gender…and his father is against that," Quatre states. Wufei's eyebrows come together in confusion.

"His mother was from the Yuy family but Heero's father kept the name for the kingdom. So his father, Heero Yuy the first, doesn't completely understand that it is not Heero's choice. His soul mate is chosen for him. That person must be completely opposite of him. The reason for being the opposite is so that they counteract one another. Duo seems like he just needs to open up a bit to be able to be his true self. Which is why I think Duo is the one," Quatre says. Wufei nods. It was silent for a moment.

"How do you know all this?" Wufei replies. Quatre chuckles.

"The beauty of being Heero's cousin is that i know everything," Quatre states.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo slowly awakens. He felt warmer than he ever had in his life. He feels his pillow move up and down in a soft rhythmic pattern. His eyes shoot open and up to Heero's face. Duo smiles at the innocent look on his face. Duo yawns and closes his eyes as he does. When he opens them he locks his eyes with Heero's. Duo smiles at him.

"Morning," Heero says. Duo nods at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Heero probes gently. Duo shakes his head no. Heero frowns.

"Why not?" Heero asks. Duo narrows his eyes at him.

"Would you tell someone something that personal when you've only known them for what? Three days?" Duo deadpans. Heero chuckles lightly and shakes his head no.

"Were leaving today to go back to the capital, and we plan on taking you with us," Heero states calmly. Duo stares at him thinking. He has no life here anymore. All the people that were nice to him are gone, except for Terrance but he works all the time.

"I'll go with you," Duo replies softly. Heero gives a small smile.

"Do you think you can help us?" Heero asks softly. Duo bites his lip nervously.

"I don't know how well I can do. I'm pretty fast and can street fight well but I don't know how to use weapons," Duo states. Heero chuckles.

"I'll help you along with Wufei. You will be a pro in no time," Heero says. Duo nods still kind of unsure. He completely trusts in Heero helping him but he doesn't know what he can do to help stop this. Hopefully he can trust this prophecy as much as Heero does.

As they were packing up Duo remembers the tall brown haired boy. Duo looks at Quatre.

"Where is the other guy?" Duo asks. The exotic was the one to answer.

"He had to deliver a message to our commander," he states simply. Duo stares at the exotic.

"What's your name?" Duo asks softly. Wufei looks at him and blinks in confusion.

"I did not give you my name?" He asks. Duo shakes his head. He then changes speech and starts to rapidly speak. Duo just watches with wide eyes. The exotic stops and grins sheepishly.

"I apologize; I tend to forget to introduce myself. I am Chang Wufei shifter five," Wufei says bowing. Duo grows confused at the shifter number. Wufei sees the look at chuckles.

"It's the number in the army. I chose that number on my own, you can choose any number…usually," Wufei states. Duo nods still slightly confused. Why did the shifters need a number? Wufei sees the look again.

"It's not very good to yell out your comrade's name during battle. If he lives and someone hears it…well it could be trouble," Wufei says. Duo smiles in appreciation, there was still so much for him to learn.

"Are you ready?" Quatre says from the door with a pack over his shoulder. Duo nods along with Wufei and Heero. They then leave the small inn never realizing that the pair of red eyes were still gazing upon them in a smirk.


	10. Chapter 9: More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you guys! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual but at least I got it out right? It's going to be hard to get stuff out but I will try when Spring Break comes up ^-^ I am working as fast as I can on my new story (Taming the Dragon), it's just not flowing as I like but it makes me want to write My Dear Death so it works out! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! That would be Emilinia-sama (of course my lovely beta would ^-^), ShinigamiKittyMeow, Shenglong1 (was super excited when I got this one! :D), and last but not least cho-chan09 (who by the way has, I think, read all of my yaoi stuff :D) Also thanks to those of you who put me on their Author Alerts and Story alerts. I cannot help but keep saying that I do save everything :) so don't think just because I don't put your name up here I don't appreciate it! There are just to many of you to put down ^-^' Thanks again!**

**Also thank you to my beta Emilinia-sama who helps me better my plot. She suggests things I don't think about so you guys get more stuff in it :D **

"Do you have everything from your house?" Quatre asks. Duo looks at him and nods. He made sure of it.

"I got everything before I left to see you guys," He states. Quatre nods and continues walking next to Wufei. Duo was fairly unsurprised at how little possessions he has. His small bag was just the perfect amount for him to carry without winding himself. What didn't notice was the shocked expression on Heero's face. Though he was only carrying one large bag his possessions cost more than everything Duo owned. It felt like a slap to the face at how poor his kingdom was. Heero was going to do his best to fix what he can when he becomes king.

"Well need horses so I'll go accumulate them," Wufei states. Heero nods and watches as Quatre hands off the money. Duo's eyes were wide at the large sum of money given over without a second glance. He had never seen so much money in his life. Wufei walks off towards the tent that holds the horses. Heero then nods his head to a stand selling food. Quatre nods and walks towards the stand. Duo follows along with Heero behind him. Quatre starts to talk to the stand owner but the owner just looked at him weird. Duo laughs.

"Quatre he doesn't speak the nation's language," Duo states. Quatre looks at Duo surprised.

"I thought that everyone had to know the language," Quatre accused. Duo raised an eyebrow at him.

"In the capital I guess but out here so far away people don't follow it. Plus were so close to the border that we have to know the different languages," Duo says. Quatre just looks at him with shock.

"So you know what language he speaks?" Quatre asks. Duo nods and walks up to the stand.

"What do you want me to get?" Duo asks. Quatre blinks at him.

"We need six sandwiches," Quatre says. Duo nods. He turns back to the owner and smiles.

"_Hey Sunyak I need six sandwiches. I need two the way I like them_," Duo says. The owner grins.

"_Always Sumire-Me {1}. Are you leaving with these…people?_" Sunyak asks. Sunyak was a middle aged man that stands about 6'3 and weighs 200 pounds. His skin is a golden hue with black shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. Duo nods.

"_Time for something different in my life, I won't forget you though_," Duo says grinning. Sunyak slaps the back of his shoulder and goes off to get the sandwiches. Duo turns to notice Heero and Quatre just staring at him in shock.

"How can you speak the language so fluently!" Quatre asks. Duo just blinks at them and tilts his head.

"I grew up here and traders come all around so I learn the languages. I know most of them so I'm bilingual," Duo says shrugging. Before anything else can be said Sunyak comes back out with a sack. He hands it to Duo grinning widely. Duo goes to hand him the money but Sunyak just holds his hand up.

"_No need Sumire-Me, you have been helping me since you were very small. This is the last time I will see you so no charge. You'll notice there are more supplies to last you a couple days…think of it as a parting gift_," Sunyak says. Duo bites his lip at the gesture. He moves forward and hugs Sunyak. Sunyak laughs and pats Duo's back. Duo pulls back and Sunyak ruffles his hair.

"_Don't change who you are Sumire-Me, stay true to yourself. When in doubt turn back to yourself and not what others think, follow your heart_," Sunyak explains. Duo nods. He grabs the sack and waves at Sunyak. He looks at Heero and Quatre and grins, handing over the money. Quatre just looks at the money and back at the sack and shakes his head.

"How did- you know what? I don't want to know," Quatre says throwing his hands in the air. Heero chuckles at his cousins antics. Duo just watches in slight amusement. Heero takes the bag from Duo and opens it. He almost gasps but holds it in. There was at least a weeks' worth of food in the sack. Heero looks up at Duo with a raised eye brow.

"I've known him for a long time and wants to make I don't starve," Duo states plainly. Before anyone could say anything more Wufei showed up with four horses. One was white with gray patches over its skin with a white mane and stood about 16 hands {2}, there was a golden one with a white blonde mane that stood the same height of the other horse. The last two were all black except for one. That one has white spots on its back and down to its tail. Wufei immediately handed off the horses. The white and gray horse went to Heero while the golden one went to Quatre. The black horses with white spots went to Duo.

Duo looks up at the horse and into its eyes. Duo pets the long face of it and chuckles when the horse pushed at his hand for more attention. He keeps petting it as he turns to face Heero.

"Are we ready?" Duo asks. Heero nods and saddles his horse. Duo gets on along with Quatre and Wufei and leaves the town. Duo didn't look back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Trowa lands he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_Trowa!_

_Yes Quatre?_

_We found him! It was the boy that stood up to Heero!_ Trowa could hear the smile in that sentence.

_So I can assume that my message has changed to Commander Une?_

_Very much so! We've just left and we are making our way towards the camp. We should only take a few days by horseback. _

_I will see you then love; give Wufei my love as well._

_Goodbye! _

Trowa chuckles and makes his way through the large encampment. The flags of Crania were billowing, the gold reflecting off of the sun along with the bright green infinity symbol shown. He moves silently through, not drawing attention to himself. The one thing that the group did not need was someone knowing only one was back. He entered his Commander's tent and waits for her to notice him. It did not take long. She turns from the desk she was at, over-looking a map, to meet Trowa's gaze. The slight quirk in her lips let him know that she was glad he was safe.

"Report shifter three," She says. Trowa rolls his eyes and makes his way towards her.

"Target has been found, the package is on its way as we speak," Trowa whispers. Commander Une's eyes widen in shock. She had been optimistic in finding the prophesized one but even she had some doubt.

"You've met the target?" she asks. Trowa nods smirking. She immediately notices it and grins.

"I'm going to assume that this person gets along with everyone?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"If that is what you call punching our prince in the gut then yes, everyone gets along fine," Trowa states. Une's eyes widen and her mouth opens in shock only to hear quiet laughter come from it. When her laughter stops she looks back up at Trowa smirking.

"Oh I cannot miss this, something tells me I am going to get along with this person very well," Une states. Trowa chuckles.

"I have no doubt that you will," Trowa replies.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What's he doing?" Duo whispers to Heero. Quatre was still on his horse but had completely zoned out. Heero looks over at Quatre and rolls his eyes.

"He's communicating with Trowa. When we sent him our message was that we still hadn't found you but now that we have we have to change the message. Our Commander will be happy to know we found you," Heero states. Duo watches as Heero's face crinkles into displeasure so he gives him a confused look.

"Our Commander is just going to love that you hit me," Heero deadpans. Duo blinks at Heero in surprise and then busts out into laughter. Heero just grumbles while Wufei snickers in the back. When Duo's laughter finally stops he notices that Quatre was with them again. Quatre looks over at Wufei smiling.

"Trowa sends his love," Quatre turns to Heero," Trowa has arrived at camp and was about to go visit the Commander."

Heero nods and looks up at the sky. The artificial sun from the capital was getting ready to be turned off since the light was almost gone. Duo continues to follow Heero on horseback until he stops. Duo stops his horse and looks at their destination. It was off of the path they had taken. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees. Duo climbs off his horse and wraps the reins loosely around a tree. Once he was done he turns to see Quatre kneeling around a pile of sticks. Duo blinks in surprise at how fast the sticks were found and already placed to make a fire. Duo watches in amazement as Quatre begins.

Quatre places his hands out over the pile of sticks and starts to mouth words. Duo holds back his gasp of surprise when Quatre's eyes glaze over and turn gold. Duo watches as gold specks come from Quatre's hands and go onto the pile. Once the specks settle onto the pile Quatre's hands lower onto the pile. He then raises his hands up fast and a fire starts from the pile. Quatre's eyes unglazed and focus. He blinks in surprise when he sees Duo watching him.

"I completely forgot that you don't know. I'm a mage, a fifth year actually," Quatre states when he sees the amazement in his eyes.

"What does fifth year mean?" Duo asks. Quatre chuckles.

"I forgot you don't know much about mages or shifters," Quatre says. Duo waits patiently for Quatre to continue.

"There are different levels of mages. The first year is the lowest and fifth year is the highest until you prove that you can be trusted to teach others magic. It's fairly simple. Everyone has some magic in them it just depends on how much. You can never be sure until you have an attack or are pushed into a life or death situation," Quatre explains.

"That's amazing!" Duo exclaims. Quatre smiles at him and turns towards where Wufei was coming. Duo watches in fascination at the love in Quatre's eyes. Duo has never seen so much love in someone's eyes as much as Quatre did. Wufei feels the gaze so he turns to lock gazes with Quatre. Wufei smirks but his eyes show just how much he loves Quatre. Duo smiles softly.

Duo looks away only to see Heero's gaze on him. Duo only barely holds back a blush when he sees the intense stare from those cobalt eyes. To get away from the stare Duo gets up and grabs the bag of food from Quatre's horse. Duo pets the horse's nose and walks back to his spot. He opens the bag and hands out food. Duo keeps the food wrapped in red paper for him and hands the others out. Heero gives a curious glance at the red paper. Duo glances up and catches Heero. Quatre notices the paper as well.

"What is that?" Quatre asks. Duo blushes.

"Food," Duo mumbles. Quatre looks at Heero and grins.

"What kind?" Heero asks. Heero hears Wufei huff in annoyance.

"Just explain to them what kind of food you're eating or they will continue," Wufei states. Duo sighs and opens the paper.

"What is _that_?" Heero asks.

"It's a sandwich that Sunyak makes just for me. All he did was add some kind of sauce to it," Duo defends. Heero and Quatre look at it a bit longer and finally go to eating their sandwich. Duo hears Wufei chuckle.

"Told you so," Wufei says.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"There's been a development," Commander Une states gravely. Trowa tenses and waits.

"It seems that Merquise has sent out an assassin. It's been trailing your group since you left. I only just had a tracker tell me. You need to check on the group immediately. If you have the target it will move," Une states urgently. Trowa's eyes widen. He immediately tries to contact Quatre.

_Quatre!_

_Trowa? What's wrong?_

_There's and assassin after you! It's been trailing us since we left._

_What! Oh no…_

_Quatre what's wrong?_

_Duo's gone…_

[1] Sumire-Me is just a combination of Japanese words meaning violet and eyes.

[2] I only learned this from reading Shenlong's Equus series. So thank you Shenlong!


	11. Chapter 10: Wounded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long but its kinda long and I hope you guys enjoy this! My new story, Gundam Wing AZ is being worked on…I have tons of requests at the moment for C's so please do not send me C's as they will make me take 10 times longer to get the chapter out. **

**Thanks for reviewing : Emilinia-sama, ShenLong1, cho-chan09, and I think ShinigamiKittyMeow…but I can't seem to find the review from them at the moment -.-' but thanks very much!**

**Also thanks to my beta who actually puts up with all my little grammar mistakes and cliffhangers ^-^ Enjoy!**

"Heero!" Quatre says harshly. Heero wakes with a start.

"What?" Heero asks grumpily.

"Duo's gone! Trowa says that there has been an assassin following us!" Quatre exclaims. Heero quickly stood from his makeshift bed. Wufei was already up looking for tracks.

"Here I found some!" Wufei states. Heero rushes over and looks. There were two sets of tracks. Heero looks at Quatre.

"Stay here Quatre. We don't know if they want something other than Duo. We will be back," Heero says. Wufei nods in agreement and kisses Quatre then follows Heero into the thicket of the woods after the tracks.

-:-:-:-:-

Duo grumbles in annoyance. He glares at the man sitting in front of him.

"Did you have to wake me up this early to talk, really? You know I like to sleep," Duo scolds. The man chuckles.

"So what are you doing now?" Duo asks. The man glances away.

-:-:-:-:-

Heero and Wufei busts through the thicket where he hears voices from. There sat Duo before a man wearing heavy leather and armor. Heero immediately draws his sword from its sheath and points it at the man a glare evident on his face.

Duo turns to see Heero with his weapon drawn. His eyes widen.

"Heero no!" Duo exclaims and jumps in front of Trant. Heero narrows his eyes and stops.

"There is an assassin after us since we left Tomina. How do we know he isn't it!" Heero growls. Duo smiles.

"This is Trant. I've known him for since I was little. He left a few years back. He came to tell me that he had been the one to kill me but he was making sure it was me. He wanted to tell me that there will be many others that will be after us now," Duo states. Heero narrows his eyes.

"Then why did he take you away from the camp?" Heero states. Suddenly there is a loud boom coming from the campsite. Wufei's eyes widen.

"Quatre," He says lightly. He turns and runs back towards the camp.

"If I find out that you were in on this…or if our companion is hurt I will kill you," Heero says harshly. Trant nods. Duo stands and follows after Heero.

-:-:-:-:-

Quatre waits in front of the fire. He stared patiently for his lover and his cousin to return  
>with Duo. He hears a rustle of bushes and he looks there with a smile. His smile quickly vanishes and he stands his hands crackling with golden magic. There at the edge of camp stood a lone figure. It had on a green hood and cape that covered its body not allowing anyone to see if it was man or woman.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want!" Quatre questions. The cloaked figure answers by throwing a dagger at Quatre. Immediately Quatre reacts his reflexives kicking in and protecting him while keeping an eye on the figure. The figure pauses and slowly bends its arms to finger the dagger on its belt. Quatre scanned over the figure and looked behind it trying to see if the group was coming back. No such luck.

In a split second the figure throws another dagger and as Quatre dodges it along to come face to face with the assassin. Quatre held back his shock as the assassin hit him in the stomach. Quatre recoils and launches his fist at the attackers face. It lands soundly. The assassin's hood falls back to reveal a woman. Her eyes were a muddled purple and she had short curly brown hair. Quatre backed from her only to have her ready another dagger to attack him with. She springs forward and slashes at Quatre's stomach. It lands. Quatre hisses in pain and creates a long light weight sword that carried a golden hue from his magic. He tries to ignore the blood dripping from his wound and rushes forward to attack her. She goes to dodge but he swings landing a sickening blow to her stomach. Her side gushes blood and the blow makes her stumble. She leans against a tree. She looks at him and smirks. He looks at her in confusion until he sees a purple glow from her. His eyes open wide in horror. He can only make a shield as large as his head before her body glows completely purple and explodes. He flies back and slams into a tree. He falls to the ground and slips into unconsciousness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei runs as fast as he can towards the camp. His heart was hammering in his chest as it constricted from the worry. He had never felt so nervous as he did then. He stops when he reaches the camp and can only look on with horror filled eyes. Everything at the camp was up in flames and destroyed. He almost fell to his knees until he saw Quatre over by a tree. Wufei quickly rolls Quatre over and checks to see if he is still breathing. Wufei lets out a sigh of relief. Wufei then checks over his lover's body trying to find any wounds. He finds the stomach wound first since it had bleed through his shirt.

Wufei immediately set to work on the wound. Thankfully he had bandages in his pocket. He wrapped the wound as best he could with limited supplies. Once he was content with the blonde's torso wrapped he checks the man's body for other injuries. His face pales when he looks at his lovers back.

On Quatre's back were wounds scattered everywhere. There were burns and open lacerations on the man's back. Wufei didn't know what to do. The wounds would not be able to close without stiches and they only had bandages left to cover the wounds. Wufei knew that if Quatre did make it that it would be extremely unpleasant and painful.

Wufei turned when he heard the strangled gasp. There next to a distraught Heero was Duo. Wufei glares at the violet eyed man. He stands and stalks over to Duo his rage showing.

Duo could only watch in an odd mixture of horror and fascination as Wufei's body changed. Wufei's skin began to scale over with white scales and his eyes changed to a black cat's eye. Duo swore he could see a dark shape of a dragon behind Wufei looming over him.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't run off with…with that assassin then Quatre wouldn't be hurt! Do us all a favor and be a good, submissive boy! Just because you are now free of your guardian does not mean you can do what you want! There is a war going on and you are the key! Grow up and think of all the people that your help depends on!" Wufei hisses. Duo could only stare at the looming dark creature that puffs out fire from its nostrils, its blearing black eyes staring at him in anger. That was when Duo realizes what form Wufei's shift is.

Duo who is so fascinated with the looming figure doesn't notice the exotic in front of him getting angrier. Heero who knows that the man is in trouble diverts his friend's attention.

"Wufei your aura is showing," Heero says calmly. Wufei immediately calms himself gives Heero an ashamed look.

"I know…you're getting better at controlling it. It's just your anger takes hold of you," Heero whispers. Wufei nods. Heero notices that Duo was no longer near them. He looks over to see Duo peering and testing the wounds with his fingers. He has to hold Wufei back when he sees Quatre shift in unconsciousness. Duo grabs the bag from his back, which he was glad he had taken with him when he went with Trant, and shifts through it.

Wufei and Heero blinks in surprise when Duo pulls a needle and thread from his bag. They then watch in fascination as Duo stiches the wounds up on Quatre's back. When he finished Duo looks at Wufei and Heero with hopeful eyes.

"I need help putting a different shirt on him," Duo states. Wufei immediately moves to help him. Once the shirt was on Wufei sat Quatre up against a tree. Duo looks at Heero.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to stay any longer. I say we push forward until we get to camp. How far away is it?" Duo asks.

"On horse-back it only should take a couple more hours and I have to agree with you. Quatre's wounds are too serious to not have a proper medic look at them. How did you know how to do that though?" Heero questions. Duo gets a faraway look in his eyes and answers.

"When you have no one to help you, you tend to get good at stitching yourself up," Duo whispers. Heero immediately doesn't ask any more questions like that. Duo looks at Heero.

"What are auras?" Duo questions. Heero sits next to Duo, who was by the area they entered from.

"Auras are the image of our shifter form. It tends to show up when you have a strong emotion bubbling up. Our emotions control our shifts, so earlier Wufei was so angry that his aura was showing. You can control your aura easily if you can control your emotions. Though using your aura in special time's works like in intimidation or at the start of a battle to scare your opponents," Heero explains. Duo nods. He stands up and goes to his horse, which had somehow gotten free along with the other horses during the fight, and turns to look at Heero.

"Are we ready to set out for the encampment?" Duo asks. Heero looks at Wufei who had already had Quatre in his arms and on his horse. Heero looks back at Duo and nods. Heero climbs onto his horse as Duo does. Heero whistles to the rider less horse and it trots over to him. Heero grabs the reins and kicks the horse to start to trot. Duo and Wufei follow after their leader.

As they ride away from the destroyed camp a pair of purple eyes watch as they go. From the shadows the assassin who had wounded Quatre watches as the group rides off. She smirks and brings her hand up to look at the purple whimsical ball of light in her hand. She frowns as the purple ball of mist flickers to gold and then back. She immediately looks at the riders and narrows her eyes at them. She clenches her free hand tightly and turns tucking the purple ball back into her pouch. She gets onto her slate gray horse which stands at 17 hands and slowly follows after the group. She knew that if she waited long enough everything would come into play and her employer would be very happy with her accomplishment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei could only look down at Quatre with worried eyes. The man had started to turn, shake, and moan his body braking out in a sweat. Wufei would have thought that it was from his wounds except for the fact that Quatre's body was shining a light purple. All Wufei could do was wait for their medic to check over the blonde and hope that he was alright.


	12. Chapter 11: Enemies Revealed & Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I finally got this chapter out for you! Lots of new information in this one…I wonder if anyone can figure out who is who muaha. Oh and just a fair warning Zechs and Relena are wayyyyy OC but that is how I want them and its staying that way and I hope that you guys don't get freaked out from them XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews from Emilinia-sama, cho-chan09, ShinigamiKittyMeow, Anaconda Venom. **

**Also a special thanks to my amazing beta Emilinia-sama…I feel for her since she has to put up with my many writing problems ^-^' So thanks for getting the edit done so quickly!**

Quatre was getting worse. Wufei could tell. He could see the purple and gold lights flickering around the blonde's body. Wufei bites his lip and turns to look at Heero with worried eyes. Heero just gives him a small grin.

""We're almost there, Wufei. Don't worry, he'll be fine," Heero states. Wufei nods and kicks the horse on the sides to get it to go a bit faster. After a while the sight of tents makes Wufei sigh in relief. Once they enter the campsite Wufei makes his way to the medical tent. Heero watches as Wufei slides off the horse and pull Quatre back into his arms and into the tent. Heero would never admit it but he was worried about his cousin. Even though his cousin seems weak and defenseless he is far from it. He knows this because he has seen him go up against his lovers and win.

Duo bit his lip in guilt when he sees how defenseless Quatre is. He shouldn't have gone with Trant and because of him Quatre is hurt. Duo could only berate himself for doing something so stupid. He had to realize that people were now wanting to kill him and that not everyone is a friend. He clenches his fists but then sags in despair. Just when he finally gets freedom he is kept from it once again.

Heero notices the guilty and haggardness look on the youth's face. He sighs.

"Quatre will be fine," Heero states. Duo looks at Heero with disbelief in his gaze.

""Are ya out o' yer damn mind? Do ya not see how effin' wounded he is right now? H-he could  
>die…and it's my fault," Duo finished with barely a whisper, his head having fallen forward and his bangs covering his eyes. Heero's eyes widen at the shocking outburst. He narrows them a second later as the violet eyed man made his way from him. He lurches forward and grabs Duo's arm dragging him to his tent, one that had been made when Une knew of their imminent return. Heero pushes Duo onto a chair and puts his hands on both arms of the chair. He leans in closely so Duo had nowhere else to look but at him.<p>

Duo was surprised and even frightened by the intense anger in those cobalt blue eyes. From what he could tell it was all directed at him.

"Don't ever say this was your fault! Yes you went off but with someone you trusted. Wufei and I both thought that Quatre could handle himself, he is not weak Duo. Just know that there are people out there that will stop at NOTHING to kill you or this group. You were sprung with all this in a day and it's hard to imagine that this is your life now," Heero states. Duo glares.

"This is my fault Heero! I'm naïve and I end up getting manipulated easily! I should never have left that camp with Trant! I'm so fucking stupid!" Duo says harshly. Heero smacks Duo's cheek causing his face to turn sharply. Duo places his hand on his cheek and just stares at Heero in disbelief.

"This was not your fault," Heero says firmly, "You are not prepared for the trials ahead of you and that's what we are here for. We are your family, your friends, and your councilors. It is our fault just as much as yours. We let our guard down for mere moments thinking everything would work now that we had found you.

We should have known someone would be after us and now we have to be even more careful. So don't think of this as your fault Duo. We cannot afford guilt to eat away at us. We have to keep our focus on ending this idiotic war."

Duo could see the slight guilt in Heero's eyes, as the prince's fingers ran over his cheek. He couldn't understand how he could feel…so safe with someone he hardly knew. He felt like he could conquer any foe if Heero were at his side, yet he knew nothing of the prince. All Duo knew of Heero was that he planned to use him to finish the war, just like Eldon had. So why did he trust him? It was confusing him.

Duo looks down and bites his lip painfully hard. He looks back up tears welling in his eyes. He clenches his fist and tries to hold in his tears.

Heero inwardly sighs and quickly pulls the man from the chair and into his arms. The dam breaks and Heero can feel and hear the guilt ridden sobs leave the fey beauty. He rubs the man's back gently and whispers meaningless words that cause the sobs to slow.

Duo keeps his face against Heero's strong chest and relishes in the warmth that flows into him. Duo doesn't know how long they stood in that embrace but soon enough Heero pulled away. He stares down at Duo and smiles slightly, just a quirk of his lips. Duo smiles back but with a grin that rivals a jester.

"Come you must meet the Commander," Heero states. Duo nods and grasps Heero's hand trying to push the nervous feeling from his body. Heero only tenses for a moment but grips the delicate hand back and pulls Duo gently with him.

Duo and Heero leave the tent and make their way through the encampment, passing tents of different sizes and colors and even notices the barely there numbers written on the tents. Heero finally stops in front of a large rose colored tent with a 13 on it.

Heero gently tugs on Duo's hand and enters the tent. The sight that Duo saw was not what he had expected.

First of all the Commander was a woman, and second she was very pretty, in a strict kind of way. Her hair is a medium brown, a dark sienna, and her eyes were a mudded brown. Her outfit is a tan colored solider uniform with black boots. Duo notices that she looks barely older than him.

Une turns her head to gaze at the two men before her. She ran an analyzing stare over Duo. Une would have laughed if she didn't know that this child would save them all. She sighs and looks at Heero.

"We have a lot to teach him don't we?" Une states. Heero grimaces and nods. Une turns her gaze back to Duo.

"I am Commander Une and the woman you will be answering too. Any questions?" She says. Duo's eyes narrow on her.

"No but know that I don't give a flying fuck what you say. I have no reason to trust you and I won't until I see why. Until then…I will only be answering to Heero and even that is limited. Any questions?" Duo mocks. Une stares at him in what could only be described as amusement. She laughs softly and turns to Heero.

"I do not feel envy for you Heero. Have fun teaching this boy and I must say I hope I witness another fight between the two of you," She says smirking. Heero gave her a blank look but she knew that it meant a few unfitting words. Une turns her gaze back to Duo.

"Duo Maxwell ma'am and hopefully we'll be able to get along somewhat," Duo states. Une raises an eyebrow at him.

"I knew the moment I heard from Trowa that you hit Heero that we would get along just fine. A spark of fire like you is just what he needs," Une says smirking. Duo just grins while Heero groans in annoyance.

Une's gaze finally turns serious.

"What happened to Quatre?" She asks. Heero then explains what he saw and what had happened. Une has a troubling look on her face when Heero finished his tale.

"We cannot do anything until Quatre awakens, only he knows what happened," Une states. She waves her hand in a dismissing manner allowing Heero and Duo to exit the tent. They then make their way to the tent when there was a horrific scream coming from inside.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hmm…how very annoying," Zechs drawls. The servants, those standing behind the long blonde haired and blue eyed man, tense. The man kneeling before the blonde man flinches, his red eyes staying firmly to the ground. Zechs slowly stands from his throne and makes his way down the small set of stairs. His lean body making his tight leather leggings and white long sleeved shirt that ties up the front cling to his very form. His long hair flowing behind him and his blue eyes colder than ice took the figure kneeling before him. He crinkles his mouth in disgust and quickly brings his sword from its sheath which was tied against his left side. The man freezes and awaits the pain of the sword slicing into his skin.

Zechs smirks in approval and slowly brings his sword to the back of the man's neck placing the sword at the weakest point. He raises it and with hardly any strength brings his sword down cutting off the man's head. He hears a cry of disgust. He turns to see his sister Relena coming from the dining hall. She walks towards him her pink sleeveless gown hugging to her every curve and the slit on the left leg showing her long legs. Her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her as her blue eyes took the sight of the headless man in. She stops when the head of the man is in front of her.

"Demon eyes," She hisses and turns to her brother, "Must you always kill my little playmates for your enjoyment? You know they keep my stress levels down. Beating and fucking them to death is much more fun brother you should try it."

She kneels and dips her finger into the purple blood. She raises it to her mouth and allows her tongue to lick it clean. She moans in enjoyment and pleasure fills her eyes. She then pouts.

"You took the one I was saving. He had extremely rich blood. You always ruin my fun," She whines. Zechs chuckles.

"You should try killing once sister its better than any sex you've had," Zechs says smirking. Relena glares.

"That my dear brother is where our parents come into play. Just because father was the demon of wrath doesn't mean I'll be like you. Your mother was the demon of pride while mine was of lust. Very different from each other and I'm happy to say I do not enjoy your way of…_pleasure_. Killing them during sex is much more fulfilling," Relena states. Zechs rolls his eyes at his sister's explanation.

Relena looks at one of the servants.

"I want all of his blood put into a jar and put into my room," She demands. The servant immediately sets to work. Relena walks over to her brother just as he sits back on his throne. She sits on the arm and sighs.

"You may find his message displeasing but I find it helpful. The boy will be vulnerable. He only knows obedience from that stupid demon of gluttony Eldon," Relena shivers in disgust, "He was a pig and his name even knows it."

Zechs chuckles.

"How is his message helpful?" Zechs asks. Relena rolls her eyes.

"With my power of lust and your wrath…I say we can make this boy squirm. We just need to watch him a bit longer and hope that stupid goddess of humility doesn't let the blonde mage realize his full potential that would be very problematic," Relena growls, "At least we have the god of patience in our possession. Just imagine what would happen if he was free."

Zechs smirks in amusement.

"I cannot wait for Treize's lackeys to come for us. Let's see if they will be ready for their sins to be revealed," Zechs says laughing. Relena soon joins in and their laughter fades away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Wufei yells. Sally Po, the doctor for the army, was working on Quatre trying to keep his magic down so it wouldn't kill anyone.

"I don't know! I think someone is trying to control him with magic! It's so strong! We can only hope Quatre can fight it off!" Sally yells over Quatre's screams. Suddenly the screams die. Sally looks down quickly to see Quatre's eyes wide open his pupil gone leaving his eyes a glazed over lavender. Sally's eyes widen. She immediately grabs Wufei's hand and drags him out of the tent. Once out she lets go and doesn't allow anyone in.

"What the hell is going on?" Duo exclaims. Sally looks at the man.

"It's Quatre I think he is being controlled. You can't go near him. His magic along with whoever is controlling him could kill us all without so much as a thought," Sally states. Wufei's eyes widen. He side steps Sally and runs into the tent. He is immediately assaulted with the force of magic radiating from his lover's body.

"Quatre snap out of it! Don't let this best you!" Wufei yells. Quatre's magic pushes Wufei back. Wufei feels a strong body stop him and looks to see Trowa.

"Quatre you are stronger than this! Fight it!" Trowa shouts. Wufei watches as the magic around Quatre's body flickers from purple to gold. Quatre's eyes go mostly blue though the pupils are still lavender. Quatre wraps an around his stomach and pants.

"G-Get away! Don't get near me! If I kill you I would never be able to live with myself!" Quatre exclaims. This yell causes Wufei and Trowa to rush forward to bring the blonde into their arms. Immediately they both push their strength into Quatre and watch as the lavender completely disappears from his eyes. Quatre makes a gagging noise and a ball of purple light comes from his mouth. The light is suddenly taken from his grasp as Sally puts it into a jar and closes the lid. She grins at the three men.

She moves forward and checks Quatre's pupils and heart rate. Once she saw that he was indeed okay she pulls away.

"I want you to stay off of your feet. At the moment I know you don't feel tired but you used a lot of strength keeping that magic at bay. Plus I hardly think your lovers are going to let you go anywhere alone for a while. That and Une wants to know what the hell happened at the camp," Sally states. Quatre smiles.

"Thanks Sally. I'll go rest and when I'm done I'll go see Une," Quatre says. Before he can stand Trowa takes Quatre into his arms and follows Wufei out of the tent.

Duo watches as Trowa carries Quatre away from the medic tent and into their own. Before they go all the way in Duo sees Quatre wink at him a sign that nothing was wrong between them. Duo sighs in relief. Duo turns to Heero.

"So what now?" Duo asks. Heero gets a feral grin on his face, one that completely unnerves the fey beauty.

"Now I teach you to fight," Heero states.

Ah the end of chapter 11 :) now more will be explained later I promise!


	13. Chapter 12:New Plan & You're My What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :D I got this chapter out fast! I know I haven't gotten everyone's reviews and its okay I thank those who have already and the ones who didn't have a chance before this came out! Lots of info in this one and a plot twist :P Also I plan on the next chapter to have a hetero sex scene…very gruesome but I will section it off to those of you who don't want to read but it reveals a lot about a certain character…in a very disturbing way ~shivers~ Blah! **

**Now thanks for the reviews from Emilinia-sama, ShenLong1, ShinigamiKittyMeow, and cho-chan09.**

**Also thanks to my wonderful beta Emilinia-sama. It wouldn't be this good without her XD**

Duo collapses to the ground panting, straining to get air into his lungs. Above him was Heero with his fists on his hips with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Stop holding back. I know you can do better than this," Heero states. Duo groans. He knew he could do better as well, but the only times he had been able to shift was when he had been angry or afraid for his life. Heero realizing this had already devised a plan to bring Duo's fight from him. Heero offered a hand to Duo who took it without hesitation. Heero pulled him with a great amount of strength causing Duo to stumble into his chest.

Duo freezes in surprise. He slowly raises his head to look at Heero. There was a smirk on the prince's face. Duo glared at him and pulled away. Duo went to the red mark on the ground that was about 5 feet away from Heero. He turned to get into position when he locked gazes with Heero.

"Do not hold back on me. I will hurt you and I could kill you if you do not use your full potential. If you don't improve we might as well send you back to your town because we will all be doomed," Heero states harshly. Duo's eyes widen and all he could feel is hurt. Then the hurt turned to anger. Heero throws a pebble at the bong to signal him to begin.

Duo rushes forward with a new sense of vigor. He swings his fist towards Heero's face only to have Heero duck and send a fist to his abdomen. Usually Duo would get hit at this very moment but he is able to jump back and send a fist towards Heero's chest. It connects. Heero ignores it and immediately sends a fist out. It connects with Duo's jaw. Duo reels back from the blow and calms himself to await Heero's next move.

Heero knew that he had finally gotten to Duo. What he hadn't expected was the tough blows he was landing. The blow to his chest was burning with pain.

Duo could feel the anger somewhat fading away but the hurt was still there. He pauses in his light bouncing of his feet to watch Heero.

Heero rushes forward and throws a fist at Duo's abdomen. Duo dodges the punch and sends his hand shooting forward hitting a pressure point on Heero's arm. The arm immediately goes slack giving Duo the chance to grab Heero's arm and twist it behind his Duo knocks Heero's legs out from under him only to feel a punch to his thigh. He winces but keeps his hold. Heero waits and then pushes back trying to send Duo to the ground. Duo, not expecting this, loses his balance just enough for Heero to knock him to the floor with his back. Duo releases Heero's arm as he falls and before he can move Heero is above him, his wrists being held on either side of his head. He was trapped.

The harsh panting of their breaths mingled together and their eyes locked. It was almost like time froze in that instant until a light cough was heard.

Heero and Duo immediately turn their heads to see Quatre standing there with Wufei and Trowa on either side.

"As much as I love to you bonding I have news," Quatre states. Heero stands and offers Duo a hand. Duo glares up at Heero and pushes himself off the ground and walks towards Quatre. Heero frowns and grabs Duo's arm. Duo swings around and gives Heero a heated glare. He rips his arm free and continues to walk leaving Heero confused. Heero slowly follows after.

They all make their way to Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa's tent. Quatre lies on the large makeshift bed while the rest of the group sits on a chair.

"So what news do you have for us?" Heero asks. Quatre frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

"It was an assassin, a brown haired violet eyed woman who attacked me. The orb that came from inside me was from her but even though it was trying to control me it really wasn't. Once I fell asleep I had dreams of what she wanted me to see. From what she showed me this war is bigger than anyone. The 7 deadly sins are coming into play and the virtues are awakening," Quatre states.

"Which are locked inside of yourselves and you have to awaken them before you could ever hope to defeat Zechs and Relena," a voice said. Duo turns his head quickly to the voice and freezes along with the others. There in the tent was a woman standing about 5'5 with short brown hair with chestnut highlight running through it. Her eyes were a deep violet that seemed like they had ages of wisdom behind them though she only looked 25.

Duo frowned. He felt an odd sense of familiarity towards this woman. Out of nowhere one of the memories from Eldon passed through his head. His eyes widened. He raises a shaky hand to his mouth to cover it in shock. The woman just watches with sad eyes.

"That is the assassin who showed me what we really are," Quatre states. Duo's eyes get even wider and feels his heartbeat speed up as his palms go clammy and his mouth turns dry. He struggles to form the words from his mouth.

"Y-Your my…my mother," He whispers. Heero's head whips to stare at Duo in shock and then back at the woman. She nods. Duo's eyes close as the emotions run wild through him. Once he feels his heartbeat calm he looks at his mother with a hardened gaze. He sees her flinch but just barely.

"How could you give me to him like that? How could you give your own child away to a monster! Why did you give me up!" Duo yells harshly. Heero watches as Duo's mother bites her lip, just the way Duo does, not giving an answer. Heero could understand why she didn't answer. He knew that Duo would not listen to anything she had to say at the moment the anger was too fresh. Heero then watches as Duo runs from the tent.

Duo's mother sighs, a hint of sadness in her breath. She looks up at Quatre and gives him a small smile, one that is identical to Duo's.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but it was needed to be able to get the orb to enter your body. Your magic is strong for you being so young, which is why I had to wound you but you probably noticed that they are all healed," She states. Quatre nods while Wufei just glares at her.

"Why the hell should we trust you? You could be trying to get close to us to attack us when our guard is down," Wufei said seething. The woman raises an eyebrow.

"You must get along with my son so well," She says rolling her eyes, "If I had wanted to kill you I would have done so that night. Your powers are not yet where they should be. I can help you reach the level you need to be at in order to defeat your opposite sins," She states. Wufei continues to glare but knows she is right. Though he couldn't see her aura he could feel it, only extremely strong shifters can have that and he only heard of those in the textbooks from his father's study.

Trowa studies the woman carefully. He knew she could be a threat but what she said made sense. Plus why would she give information to them if she was evil? He smirks at her.

"I'm Trowa Barton shifter three and you are?" He asks. Wufei just looks at him with shock evident on his face while Quatre just smiles at him. The woman chuckles.

"Thank you," She whispers, "My name is Helen Maxwell and Duo's mother."

Heero stares at her.

"Do you even realize what you left Duo to live with?" Heero asks coldly. She looks at him and smiles at him sadly.

"Young man, you have no idea what I went through when that man walked away with my son; you do not understand our way of life either," She says still smiling at him softly.

"Then tell me," Heero demands. She shakes her head.

"I will not. Not until Duo comes back to hear me out along with the rest of you," Helen states. Heero just gives a cold look and stands exiting the tent.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo sat along the tree line of the camp. He didn't want to go too far but then he didn't want to be found either. Everything was falling apart and then coming together and then falling apart again. He didn't want his mother to show up now. He didn't want to hear what she was going to say…about how she didn't want him and that he was a freak of nature. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Duo hears a rustling of grass and turns to the source. Out of the bushes steps a man, with black short hair and bright red eyes standing at 6'3 with a slim frame. The eyes were what drew Duo to him. This man had unusual eyes just like he did. There was something that was drawing him in, it felt like magic. A powerful magic so strong he couldn't turn away from those eyes. The man moves forward and offers a hand to Duo.

"I understand your pain. No one wanted me as a child and just when my life was coming together they showed up and everything went downhill. I ran away and tried to find people like me. I'm the only one. Please come with me and I can show you how to live," The man states. Duo could feel the warning bells going off in his head but he was too dazed to acknowledge it. Just before Duo can grasp the man's hand there is a yell.

"Duo don't! It's not human! It's a demon, a servant of Relena!" Heero yells. Duo turns back to face the demon and finally sees what he had originally missed. On the man's head were two large horns and behind him swished a long black tail. Duo pulls back and the demon hisses.

"Master Zechs and Relena will have you reaper and I will have pleasure in watching you die!" He hisses. Duo looks at the demon and sees a twinge of emotion in those red eyes.

"You're lying," Duo states. The demon recoils.

"You're afraid to go back," Duo pushes. The demon backs up away from Duo.

"You failed your mission. Why are you helping them if you're afraid?" Duo says. The demon's eyes completely widen and the fear is evident in its eyes.

"It's all I know," is all Duo hears before the demon vanishes from sight. Duo frowns at the statement. He then sits back down.

"I'm not going to see her right now," Duo says determinedly. Heero shakes his head.

"You don't even want to hear why she left you? It seems like she has a reason because she wouldn't tell us. She won't tell us what's going on until your there," Heero states. Duo shakes his head. Heero walks over to Duo and sits beside him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Heero whispers. Duo almost didn't hear him. He turns his head to stare at Heero. That was when Duo realized that Heero was just as young as him…the whole group was. He keeps forgetting that just because they act older doesn't mean they are.

"I know…Just hearing you say that really hurt. I gotta build a resistance to it though. If Relena can send demons after me they must be able to change shape," Duo states wearily. Heero nods.

"Why don't you want to talk to your mom?" Heero asks. Duo sighs.

"I'm…afraid okay? I don't want to hear if it's something about me. I don't know what I would do if she thought I was some freak of nature," Duo says softly. Heero chuckles softly.

"From what I can tell she isn't going to do that plus if she does you still have us. We aren't going to judge you Duo I'm just as much of a freak as you are, and so is my cousin, Trowa and Wufei," Heero states. Duo laughs lightly. He moves his hand a little only to brush against Heero's. He almost reels back but the touch of skin oddly didn't disgust him. He wanted to hold Heero's hand. He wanted to be with Heero. Duo's eyes widen. Before he could process these thoughts he feels Heero's hand move Duo's so he could lace their fingers together.

Duo's head snaps up to look at Heero surprised. Heero isn't looking at him but out at the forest. Duo smiles though it's very small. Duo knows that Heero understands what he feels. This odd attraction to the prince was exhilarating. He had never felt like this before. His heart was soaring and his blood pounding.

Duo feels a slight tug at his hand causing him to look at Heero. Heero was standing above him pulling him to get up. Duo stands and almost pulls his hand away only to feel Heero tighten his grip. He looks over a Heero again only this time Heero was smiling at him, a gorgeous grin he had never seen before. It took his breath away. Heero then leads Duo back to the tent where his mother awaits.

They quietly enter and sit in the seats they had before. Duo's mother was now sitting in a chair by Quatre's bed. All talking ceased when Duo entered. Duo looks at his mother and waits. She gives him a small grin.

"I assume that you're wondering as to why I left you with Eldon," She states sadly. Duo nods his hand tightening on Heero's. She sighs.

"It was a miracle I got pregnant. Your father and I…we aren't exactly normal. Your father and I are Heavenly virtues. I am the goddess of humility while your father is the god of patience. We made a deal with Eldon," she says wincing, "We promised him anything as long as we had gotten a child. When you were born Eldon still had not claimed anything so when he saw that you had the birthmark that the prophecy foretold he asked for you. Oh god your father and I refused but he said that if we didn't he would revoke the deal and you would die! We didn't want to leave you Duo!"

She pauses restraining herself a bit. Duo could see the tears shimmering in her and eyes and felt his own threatening to engulf him. She breathes deeply and continues.

"Your father and I weren't allowed near you. So instead of us we sent followers to look after you. You should remember some of them, Howard, Mrs. Donovan, Terrance, and Sunyak. They watched you as best as they could. I thank all of them for that," Helen says softly smiling. Duo gives her a very weary grin. She stands and makes her way to Duo to engulf him into her arms. Duo immediately hugs her back feeling her safety radiate from her body. He only just holds back his tears but he grips his mother's shirt with grip of steel. She slowly pulls back and pats him on his head gently. He smiles and she goes back to her seat.

"Now back to what I said earlier. Each of you, with the exception of Duo, has a heavenly virtue locked within them. Which one…I'm not sure. The point is that you have to find each sin that your virtue counters to be able to activate yours…which won't happen until you kill them usually. The only one I know that will not awaken from a death is chastity and that's because Relena is Lust. Zechs is Wrath but my husband is his counter. As you can tell we are missing one but that belongs to your commander Une. She will not be able to awaken since Eldon was Gluttony. Since she did not kill him she will not be active. It sounds long but the lucky part is that with my magic along with Quatre's we can find each one. Do not worry about which one you are because once you find your counter you will know," Helen states. Everyone's eyes were wide. Then a snicker broke out. Five pairs of eyes turned to Duo who was laughing.

"At least I'm not alone in the freak department now," He states still laughing. Everyone laughs along with him. When the laughter recedes his mother stands and goes to the flap of the tent. She pauses.

"I will be around I swear it. Now I must go and converse with your father so he knows what we are doing," She states.

"Wait," Duo says. She freezes.

"Where is father?" Duo asks. Duo watches in concern as his mother's shoulders drop and her grip tightens on the flap.

"He was taken captive by Zechs," was all she said before disappearing from sight. Duo could feel the gruesome feeling come over everyone as it sunk in. Duo feels his hand being played with. He looks to see that it was Heero.

"Well get him back Duo," Heero whispers. Duo smiles.

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Duo replies. Heero then pulls Duo to his feet and out of the tent to his own. Once inside Heero goes through his belongs to give Duo something to wear for sleep. Seeing that it was just a long shirt Duo blushes. He then turns around when he sees Heero start to strip. He hears a chuckle so he turns back around to see Heero without his shirt but still in his leggings. Heero then turns and begins to ready the bed allowing Duo to change quickly. He keeps his pants on and slowly looks around trying to figure out where he will sleep. When he finds none he gives Heero a confused look. His eyes grow wide when he realizes that he was meant to sleep in the makeshift bed with Heero.

A blush covers his face but makes his way to the bed. Heero moves the blanket allowing Duo to slide onto the bed. After Heero covers Duo he pulls him to his chest waiting for him to relax. Once Duo relaxes Heero turns and blows out the candle engulfing them in darkness.


	14. Chapter 13: Introducing Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! I've been super busy! I just graduated from high school so I'll have more time to write :) Gundam Wing AZ is being written just got to get my but moving on it XD Also when the Moments of Rapture contest is over I'll post my oneshot on here :3 Thanks for putting up with me! Also thank you for the reviews! **

**Also this is unbetaed so there are definite mistakes so give me a break -.-' Once my beta is done with checking this over I'll re-edit it and see if I make any major changes. So if it says I re uploaded it please look at this chapter again so you don't miss anything important! If I do change anything I'll write it up here so look for it!**

**Warning!: Hetero sex…Not horribly detailed but enough to have you guys who don't like it unlike yaoi sex stuff. It shows Relena's side of killing so yeah…I warned you so I don't want any mean review about how I didn't warn you -.-' I'll delete it immediately. **

**Enjoy!**

Luke Maxwell looks at the demon before him wondering why this creature was here. It looks nervous and almost guilty. Luke watches curiously as the demon looks back and forth as if searching for someone. Suddenly the demon throws keys into the prison cell that Luke is in. Luke grabs them and immediately hides them on his person. He raises his raises to meet the demons, surprise evident in his gaze. The demon holds a finger to his lips.

"Don't use them immediately, you have to wait. You won't be able to get anywhere right now. Mistress Relena and Master Zechs aren't focused on the Reaper so you would get caught immediately," the demon states. Luke just nods and watches as the demon turns to leave. The demon pauses.

"I saw your son…He looks to be in good health…When you get out of here thank him for showing me that I needed to help somehow," the demon states. The demon starts to walk but is suddenly thrown against the wall. Luke turns his eyes to stare at Relena. Her eyes were bright red with rage and her hair was billowing around her, her magic crackling around her body.

"You will regret ever uttering those words to this virtue," She spits. The demon just stares up at her fear clearly in his gaze. Suddenly Relena snaps and they both are gone from the room leaving Luke alone once again. He waits a few moments before putting his hands together and summoning his magic to communicate with his wife. An orb of green magic appears. He silently waits for his wife to answer. A few moments later a soft voice comes from the orb.

"What is it Luke?" She asks softly. He smiles at her voice and the obvious concern in it.

"It seems I may be able to get out after all," he says, his voice deep with some relief.

"That's great but how?" She asks the excitement evident.

"Seems Duo connected with a demon," was all he stated.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Please…Please Mistress stop! I can't take anymore!" the demon pleads weakly. Relena just smirks and continues to bounce up and down on the demons length. She can feel the strength leaving the demon as she continues. She takes her hands and rakes them down the already ripped flesh of the demons chest. His body is covered in cuts and blood turning his once pale complexion into a bloody mess (hahahaha couldn't help it XD). The demon screams as Relena's sharp nails make the rips on his body even wider. He feels his life slipping from his grasp as Relena slowly drains him of his strength as she rides him. The demon knew that when he was caught that his last moments would be anything but good. Being a traitor is one of the fastest ways to be killed, he should know since he cleaned up the last mess.

Relena flings her head back, her magic slowly seeping out as she moves even faster on top of him. The demon wanted to scream or cry for help but he knew there was no point. He could only watch as Relena brings up one hand to lick the blood from her fingers. She then pushes her hands inside of his body as all of her magic comes from her body lashing out at him.

Relena smiles when she comes down from the high of the kill. The demons eyes were dull and lifeless. She then slowly stands allowing the demons penis to slip from her. She moves to the edge of the bed and snaps her fingers. Suddenly a maid appears at the door.

"I want his blood in a jar and the body disposed of. Make sure you feed it to my pet," Relena states. The maid hurriedly nods and begins the process of draining the demon dry. Relena stands and puts on a short red dress opting to go barefoot. She leaves her room going down the hall to Zechs's room. She knocks once and enters. Sitting at his desk Zechs turns towards his sister. He sees the look of anger and smells the demon blood. He raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you only had to kill once a week," He states. He watches as her eyes hold even more anger.

"Seems that stupid little Reaper changed the minds of one of my demons. He was about to let that damn virtue free!" she snarls. Zechs's eyes widen and his smirk turns to scowl.

"Seems we need to have a better eye on him then," Zechs states. Relena allows her anger to diminish and she smirks at her brother.

"Indeed we shall," She states.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo slowly awakens to the sound of birds chirping. He stays relaxed until he notices the pillow he was using was moving in a steady rhythm. He looks up to see Heero sleeping. He smiles and sits up stretching as he did. He slowly gets up and switches back to his other pants slipping on his shoes when he finishes. He steps from the tent and notices that only a few people are awake and moving around the camp. He turns to look back at Heero's tent only to run into his mother. She smiles at him.

"Good morning Duo," She states. He gives her a small smile. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the edge of the camp. Once she knows that there is no one present she looks back at Duo.

"I have important news!" She says quietly. Duo blinks at her and waits.

"Seems that demon you saw yesterday had a change of heart and gave your father the keys to his cell," She says excitedly. Duo was shocked at how his mother changed moods so quickly but he smiles for her.

"That's great, when is he getting out?" He asks. She bites her lip.

"Not right now, not until he is sure that Relena and Zechs are focused on you. So we have to begin our journey soon," She explains. Duo nods and goes back to the camp towards Heero's tent. He opens the flap and steps in and sees Heero up and lacing his boots. Heero looks up at him.

"Helen said that we need to start this journey as quick as possible. Turns out my father has a chance to get out if we can get Relena's and Zechs attention on me," Duo states. Heero frowns.

"Putting you in more danger is not smart. Especially with you having no training," Heero says. Duo narrows his eyes at him and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well then it's a good thing you, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and my mother will be with me," Duo snarls. Heero gives Duo a glare but knows that what Duo says is true. Heero stops glaring but scowls in return.

"Fine as we make our way to the other sins we will continue your training," Heero states. Duo smirks knowing he won.

"When are we going to leave then?" Duo asks. Heero rolls his eyes.

"We leave when we have everything packed up," Heero explains. Duo then follows Heero to Quatre's tent. Heero steps in but comes back out a second later his face bright red. Duo furrows his eyebrows and opens the tent flap. There on the bed was Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre having sex. Duo's eyes widen and he lets out a tiny squeak before exiting quickly. Heero chuckles which causes Duo to look at him with a light glare.

"It's not funny Heero especially since you did it too," Duo pouts. Heero just ignores the bait from Duo and knocks his fist on the tent flap. A muffled yelp was heard and shuffling of feet.

"Come in!" Quatre yells. Heero just gives the tent a deadpan look wondering how that cheerful person was related to him. He opens the tent, dragging Duo along with him. Heero blinks in surprise when his eyes land on Quatre who had no sign of ever having been disheveled.

"What is it?" Quatre asks.

"We need to leave. We have to direct Zechs's and Relena's attention to us so that Duo's father can escape," Heero says bluntly. Quatre gives him an exasperated look.

"Okay we'll be ready momentarily," Quatre states. Heero nods and leaves for his tent. Duo quickly follows after him. Heero enters his tent with Duo following closely at his heels. Heero grabs a large bag and starts to put clothing into it. Duo looks around and lets his gaze rest on a uniform folded neatly and laying on a stool. Duo walks over to it and inspects it. It was a tan short sleeved button up tunic that had a number one stitched on the right arm in gold and green colors. The pants were tan leather leggings that looked reinforced for a battle. That's when Duo realizes that the pants could easily be ripped off since the side of the legs had Velcro keeping them together. Duo shakes his head and knows that it's for shifters.

"That's our uniform for the army," Heero states. Duo startles and glances at Heero.

"Why do you have a one on your arm?" Duo asks. Heero smiles softly.

"It was passed down from my grandfather and his grandfather before him. It's a family tradition," Heero states. Duo just looks at Heero face and notices the proud emotion hiding in his eyes. Duo grins.

"Are ya all packed up?" Duo asks. Heero laughs and nods.

"Let's restock on food and then get the hell out of here!" Duo exclaims.


	15. Chapter 14: Kindness & A Hound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this AU. **

**Author's Note: Didn't take too long to get the next chapter out :3 Things should be progressing quickly in the next chapters since I have an idea of what's going on…but I already know that my Beta is gonna get on me about fight scenes…especially with Duo T.T It's for the best though. There may be a new story out…A Life of Pain is being annoying and it isn't flowing how I want it to, so to make up for it will probably have it in chapters :P Also sorry my chapters have been short…its either short or I have to force it which makes it read badly. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my Beta…who can deal with my messed up tense changes and horrible fight scenes. Along with my weird times of posting :) **

**Thanks to ShenLong1, Emilinia-sama, and Cho-chan09 for reviewing! **

"Yes sir I understand," Zechs says in a forcefully polite tone, as the blood red orb of light flickers in his hand.

"You had better unless you want to face the consequences," says the voice coming from the orb. Zechs grits his teeth forcing himself not to snap back.

"If you kill him you will rot back in the pit of hell where I found you," the voice says harshly. Then the orb of light completely fades away. Zechs immediately releases a ball of magic, throwing it at the wall causing it to explode. Zechs is still sending magic into the wall when his sister appears. She raises an eyebrow and just smirks at him. He just glowers at her and finally calms.

"You know how that man irks me," Zechs whines. Relena rolls her eyes.

"Stop acting like a child and actually go do what he wanted," She states as she walks from the room. Zechs just glares at her retreating back resisting the urge to throw something at her smug face. He owes that man his life and he cannot stand it. He snarls and storms off to begin his lord's work.

"When are we going to get there?" Duo whines. Heero has to completely control himself from not reaching over and smacking Duo upside the head. This is the 10th time he has asked in the span of a half an hour.

"Duo it would probably be wise not to ask that again," Helen states. Duo grins sheepishly as if he just realizes that he has asked that question so many times. The only reason Duo keeps asking because the silence was bothering him. They have been traveling for only a day and already he feels a sinking feeling in his gut. Duo bites his lip and gazes at his mother. It was odd for him to call her that. He never had someone to call his mother, believing that he was better off not trying to remember her. Now that she entered back into his life it was hard to adjust.

"Helen…can you at least tell us what sin we are closest too?" Quatre asks as if knowing what Duo was feeling. Duo sighs in relief at the option of a topic; anything to save him from the overwhelming silence.

"Absolutely, the closest sin is Envy. Which means one of you possesses Kindness. Once we get closer you'll feel an odd rising inside you signaling which one of you possesses the virtue," Helen states. Quatre nods.

"How close are we?" Duo asks. Helen glances at him.

"We may still about half a day till we are able to reach the sin. Also don't think it will be easy to reach this sin…it usually has creatures under its command," Helen replies. Duo blinks in surprise. Before Helen can reply a load howl is heard. The group's heads immediately turn towards the noise. Heero slowly draws his sword from its scabbard prepared to defend him and the rest of the group. A growl is heard a few yards away just as Quatre releases a light groan. Helen immediately snaps her attention to Quatre. She moves her horse closer to the young mage.

"Quatre do you feel it?" She asks quietly. His eyes lock with hers and she can see the flicker of white coming and going from his pupils. Before Helen can comment on his eyes a low menacing growl is heard just as a bush shakes. Then a large dog steps from the bushes.

Duo almost lets his guard down until he sees the dog's eyes. The eyes of the all black dog were a bright blood red. Duo freezes is surprise and watches as the dog rakes it gaze through the group. Its gaze lands on Heero their eyes locking. The dog's fur stands up from its back and his lips pull back to reveal his sharp white teeth where bits of flesh are still visible.

Duo continues to watch as Heero keeps its gaze locked with the dogs. Duo finally shifts his eyes up to Heero's and almost gasped in surprise. Heero's eyes, still the cobalt blue color, had become so dilated they were almost black. Along with that image Duo feels like he almost sees an act of dominance taking place. Duo suspicion is confirmed when Heero pulls back a side of his lips to bare his teeth and growls low in his throat.

The dog flinches but immediately stiffens its back again, aggression rolling off it in waves. Duo breaks his gaze from Heero to look back at his mother. She has her eyes trained on the dog.

"Someone needs to kill it quickly," She hisses. The dog lets out a louder growl but doesn't break its gaze from Heero's.

"Why?" Wufei questions.

"That is no ordinary dog, it's a hell-hound [1] and I don't want to give it a chance to attack. This breed is highly dangerous because it can become intangible and we won't be able to kill it until it attacks," Helen states urgently. Duo turns his gaze to Trowa when the sound of an arrow being drawn is made. Duo turns his gaze back to the dog. The next second all he sees is the arrow piercing the dog's head right between its eyes. Duo feels sorry for the dog, knowing it was only its nature that caused it to come after them.

Duo finally returns his gaze to Heero's to see Heero's head down and his eyes squeezed shut. That is when Duo notices the extended nails. Duo urges his horse forward towards Heero and is immediately stopped by Wufei who is shaking his head.

"Why?" He asks.

"He needs to calm down before you go to him," Wufei states. Duo ignores him and continues forward to Heero. When he is right beside Heero he reaches a hand out but pauses.

"Heero?" Duo says. Duo watches silently as Heero opens his eyes slowly and eventually turns to lock gazes with Duo. Duo has to hold back a gasp when he sees an almost wild look in Heero's eyes.

"Give me a moment," Heero says his voice as deep as the growl he released earlier. Duo then watches as Heero's nails retract to their original length and his eyes go back to normal. Heero then gives Duo a small smile to reassure him that he was okay.

"What was that about?" Duo asks.

"It has to do with my shifter form. Any dog or wolf that comes into my presence will want a dominance battle with me. When the battle lasts longer than it should my shifter form tries to come out. When that happens it takes a minute to be able to go back to normal," Heero states as he sheaths his sword. Duo looks at him skeptically but looks back at his mother when he hears her talk.

"How strong is the feeling Quatre?" Helen asks. Quatre clenches his hands.

"About halfway through my body and building in pressure," Quatre states. Helen nods and bites her lip.

"We can either rest here for tonight or continue on our way until we find Envy. Something tells me though that the hell-hound belongs to it," Helen states, "So Envy knows we are here."

Quatre looks around at the group trying to find some fatigue in their faces. The only thing that he can find is tenseness in their bodies. Quatre turns his gaze back to Helen.

"I think we should make camp. Everyone is tense from the earlier encounter and a little rest should do us some good. That and if I have to battle Envy I need to get use to this feeling," Quatre states.

"That's sounds alright and I can try to help you all to not be to greatly affected by Envy," Helen says. Duo dismounts along with the group and helps set up camp. Once he finishes he goes to his mother.

"Will there be more hell-hounds?" Duo asks. Helen pauses and finally turns to look at her son.

"It just depends; you can never be sure with sins. So Envy may have more," Helen says. Duo nods biting his lip and walking back to Heero. Heero has already set his sleeping area up and was lying on his bed roll. Duo fidgets above Heero and contemplates whether or not to sit next to him. Suddenly his hand is yanked causing him to fall next to Heero on his bed roll.

"What's wrong?" Heero asks. Duo bites his lip again. Heero lifts his thumb and rubs Duo's bottom lip getting Duo to release his bottom lip from his teeth's grasp.

"What is wrong?" Heero repeats.

"I think that if Envy has more hell-hounds that you shouldn't fight them," Duo states. Duo feels Heero's body tense and then relax.

"Why do you think that?" Heero questions. Duo slides closer to Heero and puts his head on Heero's chest.

"I saw what happened today with only one…what if there is more than one?" Duo says. Heero wraps his arms around Duo's waist to hold him against Heero's own body.

"That is completely different. I wouldn't give those hounds a chance to try a dominance battle. Do not worry for me, I will be fine," Heero states. Duo doesn't reply and just stays there on Heero's chest. Suddenly laughter flittered ominously through the camp along with multiple growls. Heero and Duo immediately jump up and go towards the rest of the group. That is when Duo notices that Quatre is standing completely straight and that his eyes have gone completely white and are slowly going back to their original sky blue color. Then a bright white light completely engulfs Quatre. A few moments later the light recedes showing Quatre again.

"Hmmm so it seems Kindness is here," a voice says. Duo turns his gaze into a far off tree where the voice originated from. Duo's eyes widen in disbelief when he realizes who it is.

"Trant!" Duo yells.

[1] This information was taken from The Monster Hunter's Handbook (The ultimate guide to saving mankind from vampires, Zombies, hellhounds, and other mythical beasts). The hell hound I used in this section (as you saw I said breed up there) is the English hell-hound. It looks just like a regular dog except for its fiery red eyes. Another breed of hell-hound is…for those of you Greek Mythology buffs…is Cerberus. Most of my mythical creatures that are bad will be used from this book….since it says how to kill them.


	16. Chapter 15: Kindness & Envy: FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just the plot :)**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out :/ RL has been kicking my butt recently. I just had a wedding to go to (my best friend's), my great aunt is in the hospital and had to get stints in her heart, and my guinea pig died Sunday :( but I have already begun work on the next chapter so don't worry it shouldn't be long till the other chapter is out :) Sorry its kind of short . but I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed (my computer is super slow so I won't be able to acknowledge you guys on here :( sorry!) and to my wonderful beta & fan ShenLong1 :)**

"How nice of you to notice," Trant says smirking. Duo could feel a building rage inside him when he realized that he'd been fooled. Duo had trusted Trant up until this point. Another realization dawns on him when he thinks back to the night at camp when Trant had pulled him away from the safety of said camp. If Heero and Wufei hadn't shown up he would probably be dead. Duo shakes with rage but feels a hand lay upon his shoulder. He turns to see that it was Heero's.

"Stay calm Duo, he wants you to get blinded by your rage," Heero states. Duo frowns and tries to rein in his rage. Trant lets out a snort and that's when Duo notices that Trant's eyes are literally glowing with envy.

"As much as I would love to fight the Grim Reaper I cannot at the moment. Kindness is my opponent but I can assure you that when I'm done with him I'll make my way to you," Trant says letting his eyes drift to Quatre's figure. Duo and Heero turn to look at Quatre, finally noticing some differences in him.

Quatre's eyes that were usually a light blue had changed to an eerie white. Quatre's presence had changed as well. His posture was tense and straight, his face showing no emotion. To Duo, Quatre did not look like Kindness.

"I will give you a chance to give up Envy. I have no wish to fight with you but I will if I must," Quatre states plainly. Trant narrows his eyes at Quatre's form and whistles. Suddenly the group is surrounded by hell hounds. Duo immediately turns to Heero to already see the transformation happening.

Heero quickly rips off his shirt and pants falling onto his hands and knees when he finishes. Heero yells and seconds later it becomes an agonized howl. Duo could only stare as Heero's body changes shape. Duo could see the bones breaking and readjusting themselves to those of a four legged beast. Heero's mouth elongates into a snout while his ears change into pointed wolf ears. Then Heero's body sprouts hair everywhere covering his whole body. That is when Duo notices how big Heero's form is.

Heero's form of a wolf was not average size. His body was bigger than a large horse and much more muscular. It was highly intimidating and it made Duo understand why Heero only shifts when necessary.

Heero lets out a loud menacing growl causing all of the hell hounds to whimper and back away from the camp. Once Duo knows that Heero can take care of the hounds he turns to watch as Trant jumps from the tree.

"Then it will be a fight to the death," Trant says smirking. Trant snaps his fingers and barrier springs up cutting Quatre off from the group.

Quatre was calm, more so than he had ever been in his life. So he waited for Trant to make his move while he let his magic course through his veins. Suddenly Trant had a sword drawn and was charging at him. When Trant was close enough Quatre lifted his hands and blasted a golden beam at him. Trant jumped over it and lifted his sword over his head and brought it down on Quatre only for him to dodge the attack. Quatre lifts a hand and blasts Trant with it causing him to hit the barrier harshly. Quatre then summons two curved blades and twirls them in his hands and before gripping them tightly.

"Give up Trant, I don't wish to hurt you," Quatre pleads again. Trant growls and charges at Quatre again.

Duo watches as the fight becomes intense and completely forgets about the slowly closing in hell hounds. Just as one hell hound crouches to lunge at Duo the hound is knocked into the barrier. Duo whips around to see Heero growling and slowly stalking the hell hound that had dared get to close.

That was when Duo noticed the blood dripping from Heero's mouth onto the ground below. He shifts his gaze back to where Heero had been and his eyes widen. There were parts of different hell hounds scattered throughout the small area. Duo turns his attention back to Heero to see him charge the hell hound. He diverts his gaze away from the gruesome sight and looks at Wufei and Trowa. They both looked lost as they watched their lover fight against Trant.

There is a cry of pain causing Duo to quickly drag his gaze back to Quatre. Trant was glaring and holding his left forearm with blood dripping over his hand.

"Give up, Trant!" Quatre pleads. Trant narrows his eyes and snarls.

"Never!" he shouts and flies towards Quatre. Quatre quickly doges to the side and sends his own sword in Trant's unguarded chest. Everyone freezes, watching Trant.

Trant coughs, blood spurting from his mouth. He pulls away from Quatre, who lets the sword go with him, and stumbles back. Trant looks up into the sky and gives a small smirk.

"I'll see you soon, love," Trant whispers so softly that Quatre barely hears him. Suddenly Trant is covered in a green light as his body disappears from sight. The only thing left of Trant was a glowing green orb which was quickly pulled into Helen's flask. Duo gives her a confused look. Helen shakes her head.

"I'll explain what this is after we clean up this mess. We have to burn the hell hounds bodies and fix the camp," Helen states. Suddenly Quatre arches his back and drops to the ground when a gold orb crashes into him from the sky. Trowa and Wufei immediately run to Quatre pulling him into their arms. Helen calmly walks over to them and kneels by them.

"He's fine, his virtue hadn't completely gone into him yet. He should sleep for a while, but I need to speak with everyone when I can," Helen states as she stands up and goes off into the forest to gather wood.

Duo turns his gaze onto Heero and watches as the wolf form slowly shifts back to human. Duo quickly gathers Heero's clothing and keeps his head down with a blush on his face. Heero quickly takes his pants and slides into them. Heero then rubs his thumb across Duo's cheek giving him a small smile when Duo looks at him. Heero winces and grabs his shirt quickly when Duo notices.

Duo narrows his eyes when he sees Heero wince. He quickly takes Heero's shirt and circles the prince, looking for a wound. Duo hums in triumph when he finds it. On Heero's side right side was a large gash that was oozing blood. Duo frowns at how large the wound was. Duo quickly pulls Heero over to his bag and forces him to sit. Heero watches as the fey beauty lets out a yell of triumph when he found what he wanted in his bag. Heero looks curiously at the herbs and cloth in Duo's hand. Duo catches the prince's gaze and smiles.

"It's a lemon balm and I'll soak the cloth to make a compress, it helps with wounds and I don't really want you to get an infection from that cut," Duo explains. Heero nods and watches as Duo grabs water from his canteen and steeps the lemon balm in it. Duo, when the tea is cold, puts the cloth into the tea and lets it absorb, then he moves to Heero to press the compress against the wound. When Duo deems that the compress has done its job he removes it and wraps Heero's side with bandages.

Duo sits back on his heels when he finishes. He goes to stand but is roughly pulled towards Heero, but whatever he was going to say was silenced by the prince's lips. Duo's eyes flutter shut as he kisses back timidly. This was Duo's first kiss. Being so afraid of Eldon he kept away from men that he was attracted too. So to have this handsome man kissing him passionately makes him feel spectacular.

Heero pulls back, his breathing only slightly labored as Duo has a half lidded, glazed look. Duo blinks it away and blushes. Heero could only smile and chuckle as the young man fumbles about to pack things away.

The prince stands up and pulls his shirt back on, catching the fey beauty staring at his chest. Heero smiles and walks around the camp picking up the scattered pieces of the hounds to put into a pile.

Finally Helen came back with enough wood to light a fire. Heero then starts to get the wood positioned right to light it. Helen snaps her fingers and the wood in front of Heero ignites. The prince turns and gives her a deadpan look. She just grins at him and lays down in her sleeping area. Heero stands and look over at Quatre. Trowa catches his eyes.

"We'll keep watch," Trowa states. Wufei nods and goes back to stroking the blonde's hair. Heero then goes to his bed roll and lays down next to Duo. Duo immediately lays his head on Heero's chest when he feels the prince's strong arms wrap around him. The fey beauty slightly smiles and quickly falls asleep.

SLAM!

Zechs growls and throws another chair into the wall. Relena just watches with a smirk as her elder brother continues to throw a tantrum.

"Oh come now brother, calm down," Relena states. Zechs turns his fierce gaze onto her.

"You should not be calm! I wouldn't have cared about Envy dying but that damn goddess captured its essence! Do you have any idea what will happen when the lord finds out about that?" Zechs seethes. Relena raises an eyebrow at him.

"I would say that this is a great thing. We've always wanted to completely rule without that man over us. Just allow Humility to collect the rest of the sins and then take it from her. Once we destroy them we can use that to kill that dreadful lord," Relena explains. Zechs ponders this for a moment before smirking.

"I knew there was a reason I never killed you like the rest of our siblings," Zechs says laughing.

"What are you talking, essence?" Duo asks. Helen runs her fingers down the side of the flask.

"This flask can collect the essence of sin. Instead of having a soul they have essence. If not collected they will move onto another body and inhabit it. Once the essence is used or have been blessed it can move on, to heaven or hell. Collecting these essences will make it easier to kill Zechs and Relena," Helen states. She stands after putting away the flask.

"We should move on, but there is a village not far from here so we can stop there for a bit," Helen states. Once they all had gotten onto their horses they started towards the village, not noticing the multiple little eyes following their every move or the giggling whispers from the forest.


	17. Chapter 16: Fairies & Wufei's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I told you I would get it out! :) Hopefully you all like this chapter! Sorry it took longer than my usual 2 weeks, I've been real bad about that lately. But its longer than my last chapter and I should have the next one out in two weeks (maybe). But since I have a brand new story out I'll be working on that as well so that is a reason why this chapter is late. But enjoy! **

**Thanks to Shiniganikitty, Poeta Senza Faccia, and ShenLong1 for reviewing!**

**Also to those who reviewed my very first chapters. I realize there are mistakes, I did not have a beta at the time and I couldn't catch everything. You will notice now that mostly everything is fixed. If I repost this story else where I will most definitely fix them but it's too much of a headache at the moment (with my computer being super slow and only being able to upload from my mother's computer) to change only a couple misspellings and then have to repost it. I thank you very much for telling me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Also thank you to my lovely, amazingness beta ShenLong1! Thanks Shen I always appreciate it! **

"This village is really weird," Duo states as he looks around. Heero agrees with him. There are barely any people out and the ones that are gave them funny looks. Duo bites his lip gently and Heero has to restrain himself from reaching over and smoothing out his lip.

Helen calmly looks around trying to pinpoint exactly what was sending her instincts screaming. The village was odd, along with the people in it. Most villages were bustling with trade this time of year.

"I don't believe we are going to be staying here as long as I first thought," Helen states. Duo looks at his mother curiously.

"Why not?" he asks. Helen makes her horse pause and looks around.

"This place feels odd. It seems like a real village, but it feels…fake," Helen says. Quatre could feel it too and it was sending shivers up his spine.

"I think we should just skip this village and go on to the next," Quatre states.

"That would be a waste of time. We are already in a village so it couldn't hurt to get everything we need here," Wufei snips. Quatre looks over at his lover and glares at him.

"I have to agree with Quatre, Fei; this village is not what it seems," Trowa states quietly as his eyes stay ahead. Wufei frowns at this. If Trowa has a bad feeling about this place then something had to be wrong. Before Wufei could agree Helen gives out a hiss.

"I know what it is now," Helen says, keeping her eyes alert and wandering. Duo stares at her with concern and then turns his gaze onto Heero.

"What is it?" Heero asks. Before Helen can answer him a chorus of giggles surrounds them.

"There's no time to talk now! We must hurry and leave!" Helen yells, urging her horse into a gallop. Immediately Duo and the others follow behind her still hearing the giggling around them. Helen then slows her horse to a walk and then stops. She frowns.

"I don't like this one bit. I should have been able to tell they were around us, but then again, Luke has always been better at sensing than me," she says, biting her lip. Duo just gives her a blank stare when he and the rest of the group catch up.

"Can you tell us what they are now?" Duo questions.

"They're fairies," she stated. Duo laughs.

"Are you kidding? Why did we run from them?" Duo exclaims. Helen gives him a blank stare.

"Duo these things are masters at illusions. That village was completely fake, the people in it…not real. You have to be careful, these fairies love to trick you. Nasty little things," Helen says wrinkling her nose.

"Now that is highly offensive!" a high pitched voice yelled. Helen groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Hi Maggie," Helen forced out. Duo watched as a bright pink light floated up next to Helen from the ground. Suddenly the light faded and in its place was a little fairy. Her body was a pale ivory while her red hair billowed around her body, her yellow eyes twinkling in the light. Maggie fluttered her yellowish wings quickly and flew up closer to Helen, her dress, made of a single iris petal, flowing around her.

"That was not very nice, Helen! I think you should apologize," Maggie snipped. Duo watched as his mother's eye twitched, and holds back his laughter.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Helen said. Maggie clapped and smiled.

"Oh it's perfectly alright dear! It's a thing of the past! So now, care to tell me who this handsome fellow is?" Maggie purred as she fluttered over to Heero. Duo's eyes narrowed on the fairy and he had to hold back his reflexes from smacking her onto the floor.

"That's Heero Yuy, Prince of Crania and heir to the throne," Helen states. Maggie's eyes lit up tremendously. The fairy flutters closer to Heero and looks him over.

"He looks so strong! I bet he could sire hundreds or even thousands of children," Maggie states. Heero's eyes widen in shock while his face starts to fill with blood. Duo was trying to hold his temper in check and so far it wasn't working.

"For humans probably, he tends to stay in his own species," Duo snipped. Everyone could feel the air drop a few degrees as she stilled. The fairy turns to look at Duo with a narrowed eyed look.

"And who might you be? Can't be anyone important," She said. Duo held back a growl but a loud one could be heard within the group. Maggie froze when she realized it was coming from the prince. She looked back up at him and yelped when she noticed the feral eyes and the large wolf ears on his head. She then quickly fluttered back to Helen.

"You should have said he was a shifter Helen!" Maggie hissed. Helen just smirked.

"And that boy is my son," Helen stated. Maggie looked up at Helen and gave her a sheepish grin. Maggie fluttered away from Helen then.

"So what brings you all the way here? And where is your lovely husband?" Maggie states with a possessive glint in her eye. Helen just gives her a blank stare.

"He's with Relena and Zechs," she states. Maggie throws her hands in the air and gives a frustrated huff.

"I just can't win! Everything I say offends someone," Maggie says, pouting. Helen chuckles.

"How about you tell us where the other sin is," Helen suggests. Maggie freezes.

"You know I can't do that," Maggie whispers. Helen just smiles causing the fairy to fidget.

"Fine, but consider this your favor back from me," Maggie says. As Maggie talks to Helen, Duo makes his horse walk over to Heero. He gently places a hand on Heero's arm causing the shifter to look at the man before him.

Heero could see the concern in the fey beauty's eyes, concern for him. It made his heart swell with warmth.

Duo sighed in relief when he saw the wolf ears go away and the prince's eyes turn back to his cobalt. Suddenly he was assaulted by those same eyes, causing him to flush and look away. His face was then gently taken into Heero's hand and made to turn back to him. Duo allows his gaze to look back on the wolf shifter and feels his thumb stroke his cheek. Duo just grinned at him. Heero rolled his eyes and turned back to Helen.

"Thanks very much Maggie," Helen stated. Maggie nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Helen turned back to the group with a small frown on her face.

"From what Maggie told me she thinks that Sloth is working with some fairies. The town we were just at is Sloth's home, but has been gone for a while. Maggie thinks that Sloth is going around and gathering up fairies to help keep the illusion up. So we'll have to stay here for a bit until Sloth shows up," Helen stated with a worried look.

Duo knew that it couldn't be good if his mother was so worried. From what his mother said having fairies on the enemy's side couldn't be good.

"Do you think some of us should go gather some supplies?" Quatre asked. Helen pondered this for a moment.

"What is it we need?" Helen questioned. Quatre quickly thought of all the supplies that they were low on.

"We need more water, clothing, and more food," Quatre replied. Helen bit her lip and wracked her brain for a suitable answer.

"We need supplies and I don't want to send just one person. So I think that Quatre and Trowa should go,  
>Helen requested. Wufei frowned at her.<p>

"Why?" Wufei questioned as Helen turns her gaze to him.

"I cannot send Duo because having him with only one person is just asking for an attack, Quatre already has his virtue, but from what I know he cannot protect himself in his shifter form, and Trowa can defend himself in shifter form. Your form is too large to really do anything but intimidate if you were in a town. I would rather have you here in case we need you," Helen replied. Wufei gave a low growl but nodded in agreement.

"That and the fact that I'm sure you know Sloth or so at least Maggie says," Helen declared. Wufei froze and darted a look at Helen.

"It's not her…right?" Wufei questioned quietly. Helen nodded and Wufei cast a worried look at his lovers. Immediately they knew who Wufei was suggesting.

"How can you want us to leave when Meilan will be there!?" Quatre demands. Trowa places a hand on Quatre's shoulder while staring at his dark haired lover.

"He knows as well as we do that he will have to face her on his own. He doesn't want us to leave just as we don't, but we don't have much of a choice, Quat," Trowa replied calmly. Quatre looked back and forth between both of his lovers and frowned.

"You were there for me, both of you! Why can't we be here for him!?" Quatre demanded. Wufei kept his gaze on his blonde lover and let out a small smile.

"Quatre," Wufei said quietly.

"Why can't you send me and Heero!? At least one of his lover's will be here!" Quatre said his angry gaze locked on Helen.

"Quatre," Wufei said loudly. Quatre paused and looked back at Wufei, who was walking towards him. Wufei brushed Quatre's bangs from his face and gave him a loving smile.

"Trowa is right. You know that I would eventually have to face her, that and I know that even if you both aren't physically here that you will always be there for me. So calm down love, we aren't even sure when she will be here. You could be back before she arrives," Wufei stated. Quatre gave him a small smile.

"Alright," Quatre said reluctantly. Wufei chuckled and hugged Quatre while giving him a light kiss. When Wufei pulled back he was immediately pulled into another kiss by his tall lover. Wufei smiled and pulled away.

"We will be back as soon as possible," Trowa whispered. Wufei nodded and hugged Trowa and quickly pulled back only just remembering that they had an audience.

"We should see you back in three days' time," Helen stated. Trowa and Quatre nodded. Duo quickly handed them a bag of supplies and watched as they both made their way towards the closest town. Wufei watched as his lovers vanished from sight and sighed. He quickly dismounted along with the rest of the group and tied up his horse.

Duo was curious. He didn't know much about his companions. He wanted to know who this Meilan character was and why she seemed to frighten the dragon shifter. He just wasn't sure how to go about asking Wufei about her. He was drawn from his thoughts when something was pressed into his hands. He looked up quickly to see Heero and looked down to see a long, slim sword. Duo looked back up at the prince with a curious look.

"Get ready, we're going to practice sword fighting," Heero stated with a smirk as he quietly walked to an area that wasn't overrun with trees. Duo quickly followed after the prince, wondering how much pain he would be in later on.


	18. Chapter 17: Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just use them for fun!**

**Author's Note: OMG :D I'm back! I'm so sorry guys! It's been months since I've gotten to this! Hopefully you guys aren't to mad at me! I've gotten super busy with RL. My job and the fact that my charger for my laptop broke gave me no chance to write at all! I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out fast since I'm in such a good mood to write :3 I'm probably gonna catch everything else up though because Loving the Beast NEEDS an update badly. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**It's edited now by the way :D **

**Thanks to nOBODYtOlOVE, ShenLong1, and ShinigamiKittyMeow for reviewing on the latest chapter!**

**Beta: ShenLong1 ~huggles~ **

**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5, HelenxOC**

**Warnings: ****Yaoi, lemon, sap, angst**,** evil Zechs and Relena, language, mythical creatures, OCness, AU, Shapeshifters, **

**Plot:** **Duo Maxwell, a 17 year old, was abandoned by birth and taken in by a new guardian. When he meets four other shifters who make him begin to question his birth, and ability he sets out to control his power to help stop the 200 year old war.**

A lot, that's how much pain he felt. Duo groaned and flopped onto his back, trying to relax the protesting muscles. Heero had worked him to the bone.

Duo heard a deep chuckle from Heero causing him to raise his head to give him a half-hearted glare. When he realized it was too much work to keep his head up he slumped back onto the ground. Heero offered a hand, allowing Duo to take it. When Duo was finally upright he leaned against the prince's shoulder for support.

"Can we not do that again for a while?" Duo huffed. Heero let out a deep rumble of laughter and pulled away from the violet eyed beauty.

"I think some dinner is in order," Heero stated. Duo grinned and bounded off towards the camp with the prince walking behind him shaking his head.

When Duo got back to the camp he was immediately assaulted with an air of tenseness. He looked at his mother and saw that she was cooking. Then he turned his gaze onto Wufei who was sitting against a tree with his katana out of its sheath. His whole body was tense and ready to pounce, but Duo wasn't sure why. Duo never got the chance to ask since his mother called them to get dinner.

During dinner Duo tried to keep the tension low, but Wufei was too rigid. He inwardly groaned. All he wanted to do was figure out what had happened with Wufei. When dinner ended Duo didn't have the chance to ask Wufei anything since the man walked back over to the tree.

Duo frowned and moved to go sit next to the black haired shifter only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He let his eyes travel up the expanse of the arm to show that it was Heero, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Duo, be careful about how hard you push. Wufei is not one for giving away information," Heero stated causing Duo to grin.

"Don't worry," Duo said, sticking his tongue out at Heero. The prince rolled his eyes at the young man and watched as Duo made his way towards Wufei.

Duo knew that he had to be gentle about how he got information. He quietly sat in front of Wufei and waited for the shifter to acknowledge him. Wufei continued to clean his sword without even taking a glance up at the intruder.

Duo sat there for only 10 seconds before he started to get irritated but didn't move. Finally Wufei looked at him with a flicker of his eyes. He lifted his head and stared at the slim man with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Wufei questioned. Duo grinned.

"What was your life like before you joined up with the group?" Duo questioned. Wufei paused in his cleaning but then continued.

"It was quiet and somewhat uneventful," Wufei stated and then stopped to narrow his eyes at Duo.

"If you want to know something about me then ask, don't avoid the question with other questions," Wufei grumbled. Duo gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'm just curious about what caused you to come into the group," Duo stated. Wufei sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Somehow I knew this was going to come up with you," Wufei growled. Duo bit his lip and kept quiet waiting on the shifter to begin his tale.

"It's been about 5 years now since I left my home. I was taught to put my clan and duty first," Wufei stated. Duo nodded and let his imagination take flight.

_**Flashback**_

**Wufei Chang had never questioned his place in the world. He had been born into a noble family and he knew that his duty was to produce an heir to continue his line. That was what he had been told at a young age and always believed it to be his future. **

**He was a quiet child and continued to be so as he grew into an adult. At the tender age of 15 he met his betrothed Meilan, though he didn't know this at the time. **

**Though Meilan and Wufei were opposites they got along quiet well and became best friends. So on his 16****th**** birthday he was told about his betrothed. He wasn't very happy about the idea of the arranged marriage but at least he could be with someone he was fond of. **

**After months of planning there was only about a week left before the wedding. This was when two shifters appeared in the city. One was easily recognizable as crown prince Heero Yuy and the other was his cousin, Quatre Winner. **

**Wufei had been in the market looking for certain supplies his mother had asked for when he spotted them both. His eyes took in the sight of the young prince and knew he was a strong fighter. His gaze then took to his cousin, Quatre. **

**Wufei's heart skipped a beat when he saw the blonde. He had never felt his body react this strongly to someone. He was about to turn away when Quatre's eyes locked with his. There was an underlying tenseness in their stare. Then Quatre smiled and Wufei's heart melted at the sight. Soon enough Quatre was in front of him. **

**Wufei stared. "Did you-" **

"**Feel it to?" Quatre finished. Wufei nodded. Quatre gave him a loving smile and that was when Wufei realized what had just happened. He had found the other half of him when he was supposed to get married in a week. Quatre immediately noticed the change and gave him a concerned look. **

"**What's wrong?" Quatre questioned. Wufei stayed silent and stared at Quatre. **

**Wufei spoke quietly "I'm supposed to get married in a week."**

**Quatre bit his lip and tried to mask his pain. **

"**If that's what you want to do," Quatre stated. Wufei froze. What he wanted to do? Wufei didn't want to get married…he wanted to be with his other half. **

"**I don't want to do that," Wufei explained. **

**Quatre gave him a worried look. "Then what are you going to do?"**

"**Call if off." **

"**What do you mean call off the wedding!" His father yelled. Wufei's father was enraged, he could tell since his face was going red. His mother though was another matter. She looked happy that he'd spoken about what he wanted. **

"**I don't want to get married," Wufei stated calmly. Wufei's father narrowed his eyes. **

"**This is your duty to the clan! You are getting married or I will disown you!" he roared. Wufei froze and then calmly released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. **

"**My decision had been made and I'm sorry it's not what you expected. I love you both and I never wanted it to come to this. Hopefully, one day father, you can forgive me," Wufei stated quietly. Wufei's mother barely held back tears and mouthed her goodbye and good wishes to him as his father glared. **

"**Get out of my sight," his father spat. Wufei calmly got up and walked out of his old home. Once outside he stopped when he spotted Meilan sitting there crying. **

"**Would it really be so bad to marry me?" she sniffed. Wufei sighed. **

"**I met my other half and I couldn't do that to you…if I hadn't met him I could've come to love you, but I can't lie to you Meilan," he whispered. She glared. **

"**You're a bastard! I loved you and now you're going to run away from your life for a man!? You're an idiot!" she screeched at him. He frowned and quickly left knowing that there was nothing he could do to make Meilan forgive him. **

**End Flashback **

Duo looked at him sadly.

Wufei snorted at the look. "Don't pity me, I made my choice and I don't regret it."

"Do you miss them?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei paused.

"Of course, I mostly miss my mother. She was always there for me and was like a best friend. I regret leaving her, but I love Quatre and Trowa to much too regret being with them," Wufei explained. Duo frowned.

"You didn't mention Trowa in your story," Duo said. Wufei smiled.

"We hadn't gotten him yet," Wufei stated. Duo waited for Wufei to continue, but when he didn't he groaned.

"You're not going to tell me how Trowa got with you guys?" Duo pouted. Wufei chuckled.

"It's not my story to tell," Wufei replied. Duo rolled his eyes and stood from his spot.

"Thanks for telling me, Wufei," Duo said. Wufei smirked at him.

"You're welcome, Maxwell," Wufei stated and suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling going through him. It was a strong and just feeling and that was when he knew something was wrong.

"Aw so sweet, why couldn't you ever be like that to me?" a feminine voice called. Wufei stilled and looked to where the voice was coming from. There stood Meilan. She had grown in the years they had been apart. She had grown a couple of inches making her at least 5'6, her black hair had grown down to the middle of her back and her figure had developed into that of a young woman's. The only difference was the huge scowl and ragged scar across her face.

"Meilan," Wufei whispered. She glared.

"You have no right to call me that anymore, but soon it won't matter because you'll be in your grave," she growled. That was when the whites in Wufei's eyes went black and a different voice came from his being.

"So you think Sloth, but it will be you who will be going to their grave," it growled.


	19. Chapter 18: A Little Illusion & Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just take its characters from time to time :)**

**Author's Note: See? I updated again! You should all be so proud of me :D I'm not sure when I'm going to have another update for anything since I don't know when my next day off is . along with the fact that I work late now so yeah :( Hope you enjoy this!**

**Beta: ShenLong1 ~huggles~ **

**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5, Helen x OC**

**Warnings: evil Zechs and Relena, abuse, rape, language, blood and gore, Character Death (not this chapter .)**

"Oh Diligence you are mistaken. You will regret your choice in leaving me for him!" Meilan exclaimed. Suddenly a giggle came from the surrounding forest; they were surrounded. Before anyone could react, a flash of light was seen and everyone collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness.

Duo groaned, fluttering his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. He sat up slowly and looked around taking in his surroundings. All around him were fine silks of blue and many luxurious things. This couldn't be right; he knew that he wasn't here! He was just in the forest with Heero, Wufei and his mother!

Before Duo could come to grips with his mind the door that was to the right of him opened, revealing Heero- a towel tied around his waist. Duo's eyes widened and a blush lit his face.

Heero's body was beautiful. He was sculpted like a Greek god and his golden skin held no imperfections. Duo could only watch as water droplets trickled down the prince's body, slowly trailing down to the loosely tied towel. He heard a chuckle causing him to look up into the prince's eyes to see amusement in them.

"You haven't had enough already lover? I would be happy to indulge your desires," Heero said smirking. If possible Duo's eyes got even wider and the blush across his face redder. Heero gave him a concerned look.

"Love, are you alright? I know that you haven't been feeling well lately. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have pushed you into making love tonight," Heero sighed. Was it all a dream? Was everything he thought true, a lie? He shook his head. No! There was no way!

A touch to his cheek alerted him to Heero's close proximity. "Are you sure you're alright love?"

Duo nodded and leaned into the touch. Slowly but surely Heero leaned closer and pressed his lips against Duo's. Duo could taste Heero and it was addictive. His kisses were just like the ones in Duo dream, reality?

While Duo wasn't paying attention Heero had pushed him onto his back on the bed, slowly trailing his fingers down Duo's chest. Duo shivered as a trail of fire lit his body in the wake of Heero's touch. Before Duo could reciprocate Heero kissed him again, but this time something was…off. Duo furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of what the taste was that was coming from Heero.

Duo's eyes snapped open when he realized what was so familiar about it. The taste that was coming from Heero was just like the feeling in the town! This was an illusion! Duo pushed 'fake Heero' off him and scrambled towards the edge of the bed only to have his ankle grabbed and dragged backwards.

"And where do you think you're going lover?" Heero purred. Duo froze and turned to look at Heero and almost whimpered. Heero's face had sunk in causing his eyes to bulge and his face was all skin and bones. Duo tried to kick fake-Heero's hand from his ankle, but even though the hand was only skin and bones, it still had an unbelievable strength.

"What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?" 'fake Heero' whined. Duo glared at him.

"You're not Heero so get your fucking hands off of me!" Duo exclaimed. 'Fake Heero' paused and then growled.

"Fine if you won't give yourself to me willingly I'll just take you by force!" 'Fake Heero' growled. Duo's eyes widened and he tried to fend off the strong hands pulling him back towards the horrifying creature. Duo could feel the creature running his hands forcefully up his bare legs towards his entrance.

Duo was shaking in fear but his mind was telling him to fight! He kicked back against the foe only to be pushed face down on the bed. Duo trembled and fought to get free only to feel a liquid like substance pour over his hole. He froze and then thrashed harder against the beast.

"As much as I want this to hurt you I want to be able to play with you and not hurt myself," the creature growled. That was when Duo felt the creature's penis against his hole. 'Fake Heero' pushed against the unprepared hole and growled when Duo wouldn't accept him.

"You will be taken little death and you will like it!" the creature howled at him. That was when Duo felt it, a deep dark power bubbling up inside him. Just as the creature was about to force himself in, the power bubbling from inside exploded out of him. The creature was knocked back against the wall and started to whimper when he saw the reincarnation of Death.

Duo's unbound hair billowed around him as if the wind was blowing and his eyes were a dark violet that glittered with an unholy power. His naked body radiated purple sparks that flowed around him as if protecting him.

"You've made a grave mistake fairy in trying to take me," Duo growled in a deep voice unlike his own. "You will regret toying with me."

The fairy cried out when a flash of purple energy hit its chest knocking it against the wall again. Duo pushed his hand out and raised it, causing the fairy to be lifted into the air.

"Now you're going to release me and my companions or you will die a slow and painful death," Duo said as he sent shocks of purple lightning through the creature. The creature screamed and thrashed against the invisible bonds.

"I will! I promise!" The creature cried. Duo smirked and released the fairy. The creature trembled and quickly snapped its fingers, causing the image around them to disappear and Duo's clothes reappeared on his lithe frame. Then his companions slowly shimmered back into existence. Duo nodded at the creature.

"Leave now or I will kill you. If you speak a word of anything that transpired here to anyone I will hunt you down and kill you, tearing you limb from limb until you are unrecognizable," Duo growled. The fairy whimpered and quickly flew away from the site. Duo then slowly turned and locked gazes with Meilan, his eyes narrowed into a glare. She was fuming knowing that Duo had broken free from the illusion.

"Now you die," Duo whispered. Meilan grinned.

"That's what you think. Only Diligence can kill me!" Meilan replied. Duo smirked.

"Well then I guess I get to hurt you until he wakes up," he said darkly. Meilan's eyes widened in surprise and quickly dodged the attack meant for her solar plexus. Meilan didn't realize that Duo was that fast until she noticed that there were a pair of shimmering black wings on his back that were almost transparent. That was when Meilan started to worry about herself. While she was distracted, Duo launched a punch at her face causing her to fall to the ground.

Just as Meilan was about to lift herself off of the ground, a bolt of pain caused her to cry out and fall back to the ground. When her vision cleared from the pain she found Duo right above her, his hands glowing and crackling purple lightning. On his face was one of the most terrifying grins she had ever seen in her life.

"Now the real fun begins," he whispered. Soon the only thing you could hear throughout the woods were earsplitting screams.

2 hours passed and Meilan wanted it to end. The reincarnation of Death was a monster! He tortured her again and again for sheer pleasure. Her prayers were answered when she heard a familiar groan come from Wufei.

"Diligence, please call him off! I beg of you!" Meilan cried. Wufei snapped to attention and realized that Duo's darkness had over taken him. He hissed in frustration. Wufei crawled towards Heero and shook him as hard as he could. When the prince awoke Wufei pointed at Duo.

Heero looked at Duo and his eyes widened. His lover had shifted into his other form.

"Shinigami," Heero whispered. Duo froze and turned confused eyes to Heero.

"Heero?" Duo whispered. Heero quickly stood and made his way to his fey beauty.

"Duo it's alright, were fine everyone is alright," Heero soothed. Duo's face scrunched up and then the tears started to fall from his eyes. Slowly the purple energy and black wings receded, allowing Heero to bring his love into his arms. Duo sobbed and held onto the prince tightly.

"Shhhh," Heero whispered.

Wufei looked at Meilan and nodded at her. She glared and quickly disappeared, but her gaze told him she would be back.

Helen slowly sat up and was about to go to her son when Wufei held a hand out to stop her.

"Let Heero take care of him for now," Wufei stated. Helen frowned but nodded in agreement.

Heero pulled Duo with him to the base of a large tree and sat down pulling Duo into his lap. Duo immediately buried his face into Heero's chest and tried to calm himself.

"Tell me what happened love," Heero pushed gently.


	20. Chapter 19: Information & Bonding

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Gundam Wing I just use the characters time and time again to make them happy. **

**Author's Note: Short chapter this time! Sorry! But the next chapter should be nice and I hope you all enjoy it. I miss your guys reviews though. I always looked forward to those :( but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5, HelenxOC **

**Warnings: evil Relena and Zechs, blood and gore, character death, rape, abuse, and sexual intercourse, hinted sexual intercourse, AU, and shape shifters. **

**Beta: ShenLong1 ~huggles~ **

**Plot: ****Duo Maxwell, a 17 year old, was abandoned by birth and taken in by a new guardian. When he meets four other shifters who make him begin to question his birth, and ability he sets out to control his power to help stop the 200 year old war. **

**Thanks to everyone that still reads this story though it wasn't being written for a while. **

Duo froze the moment Heero said those words. Could he tell Heero? He felt so dirty even though he was able to stop it. Duo shook his head. Heero frowned and gently stroked his lover's hair.

"Duo, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault," Heero whispered. Duo gripped Heero's tunic tighter in his hands and whispered something so softly Heero couldn't understand him.

"You have to be a little louder, love, I couldn't hear you," Heero stated. Duo pulled away from Heero's chest biting his lip.

"The fairy…he tried to rape me," Duo whispered brokenly. Heero's eyes widened and he could feel his anger skyrocketing.

"But my powers kicked in before he could…before he could…" Duo tried to finish but couldn't when he was reduced into sobs again. Heero pulled Duo as tight as he could to himself, trying to shield him away from the feelings he had.

"Baby, don't think it's your fault. It's not and never will be. You stopped it from doing that and saved us all from being stuck in that illusion," Heero comforted. Duo shivered. Heero knew that it would take some time before Duo would feel comfortable again and even then he would be cautious around some creatures. He had seen what happened to a woman who had been raped and she was never the same. Eventually she became herself again, but there were certain things that would trigger a flashback. Heero was just happy that Duo hadn't been raped.

"Then you even saved us from being killed by Meilan when we got out of the illusion! You're incredible Duo," Heero exclaimed sharply. Duo gave a slight nod against Heero's chest.

"I don't think any less of you for feeling like you do. It's only natural to feel like this when that happens," Heero explained. Duo nodded closing his eyes and allowing Heero's heat to warm him through. Heero sat there with his fey beauty in his arms, his face and posture relaxed as if he could stay there all day.

Meanwhile Wufei was speaking to Helen.

Wufei snorted, "You know she's going to come back."

Helen glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she looked over her map.

"Of course, but she may actually attack this time. Last time Sloth had taken over her which was why we were facing a fairy and not her," Helen countered. Wufei paused and raised an eyebrow at her. Helen gave a small grin but kept looking at her map.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Wufei questioned when he noticed Helen making small marks in pen on the map.

"There are certain places where each sin resides. It's never a guarantee but it's pretty accurate. Since we know that Sloth is in this vicinity then we have to look to see which regions would hold them. We know that Relena and Zechs have to be somewhere that doesn't attract a lot of attention since they have to kill so often. So we only have Greed and Pride left. So by my estimation we should find Greed close to the capital and Pride should be pretty close," Helen explained. Wufei nodded and looked over the map. That was when Wufei's eyes landed on a spot that called out to him.

He pointed at it, "Could Relena and Zechs be here?"

Helen glanced at the spot and froze. She had never thought of that spot. It was a large section of land that had been called 'forbidden' and many had cursed it and never set foot in it. That and Helen had forgotten that Relena needed to feed off demons to survive and that was very close to the veil that separated the human world from the demon world. She nudged Wufei and smiled.

"Very nice, I hadn't thought of that," Helen admitted. Wufei gave a slight smirk but then got a serious look on his face.

"Do you have any idea which virtue Trowa and Heero could be?" Wufei questioned. Helen bit her lip.

"I have an idea about it, but I'm not a hundred percent sold of the idea. That and if I was right it wouldn't be fun for Heero," she stated. Wufei raised an eyebrow giving her a 'go on' look. She sighed.

"If I'm right, then Heero is chastity and he will have to face Relena since she is lust," Helen commented and then frowned.

"I'm more worried for Duo since we don't know what he is going to go up against. We know there is something out that that my son is going to have to get rid of and I'm afraid for him," she whispered. Wufei patted her shoulder in understanding. She then grinned.

"I can't wait to see how my husband fairs against Zechs! Oh, what I would give to see that!" she hooted. Wufei laughed at her antics. He knew where Duo got it from.

Helen then looked over at her son and his lover, frowning.

"I don't know what to make of this relationship," she commented. Wufei narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he said coldly. That was when she realized how it sounded and laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Wufei! I've never seen anyone's relationship like that before, if I have it was in another life. I wish that they could have been together without this war looming over their heads," she whispered sadly. Wufei gave her a soft smile.

"Your son just saved us all from an illusion while Heero saved us all from becoming dog food for hell hounds. I know for certain that this war is not going to break them apart. Even if Duo forces himself not to hurt anyone; they're in too deep already. Even death couldn't separate them now," Wufei said boldly. Helen snapped her attention to the dragon shifter her eyes holding a fire of understanding.

"I believe you are right, Wufei. It seems I'll always picture Duo as a baby, but he's grown up into a strong young man," she whispered. Wufei chuckled.

"He will always be your son Helen and nothing will change that," Wufei explained. She smiled softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. They both sat in silence for a moment before Helen spoke up.

"I think I'll let Duo know there is a lake close by so he can go clean himself. I can't imagine what he went through in that illusion and I know he'll want some comfort," she said standing and walking over to her son. Duo pulled back from Heero and looked at his mother. She gave him a small smile.

"There is a lake very close by and I thought you would want to go there. I recommend taking Heero with you just in case," Helen explained. Duo nodded and gave his mother a small grin as he stood, pulling Heero along with him. Once they grabbed all the necessary supplies and extra clothes they both walked together towards the lake.


	21. Chapter 20: Soul mates & A Little R & R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just take their characters and make them happy **

**Author's Note: I finally got it done! Here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it! **

**Betaed by ShenLong1 **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

Duo had never been body shy, but after the attempted rape, seeing his lover's naked body did certain things to his self-esteem. So he shyly waited for Heero to strip and dive into the lake so he could quickly strip and have most of his body submerged. As he stood there shoulder deep in the lake, he felt the urge to scrub his skin raw to erase the feeling of the fairy's touch. So preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice Heero swim up beside him.

"Are you alright?" Heero whispered.

Duo jumped, startled, "Holy fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

Heero raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. Duo pouted at him.

"Don't make fun of me!" Duo whined. Heero rolled his eyes at the childish antics.

"Just wash up so we don't have to sit in the cold water anymore," Heero stated.

"It's not even that cold you big baby," Duo scoffed. Heero chose to ignore the jab to grab soap and lather himself up. Duo stood there entranced by Heero's body even though his body was quivering.

Duo knew he had gotten lucky but that still didn't mean that he wasn't shaken by it. The one thing that kept bothering him was the fact that he couldn't even get away himself! He had to rely on his stupid powers!

Overwhelmed by his feelings he failed to notice Heero coming up to him, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist and resting his chin on a shoulder. Duo tensed but slowly relaxed into Heero's arms.

Heero then placed his lips next to Duo's ear, "Why do you keep flinching away from me?"

Duo froze and Heero continued, "I don't mean because of the almost rape, but you've been very…jumpy."

Duo bit his lip and pulled away from Heero.

Heero turned Duo towards him, "Duo, you can only get over this if you talk about it."

Duo clenched his fists, "It looked like you!"

Heero froze, "What?"

Duo glanced away, "The fairy was disguised as you."

Heero slowly took a step away from him but Duo quickly pulled him back into his arms, "Heero no! It wasn't your fault! I know that it wasn't you! I **knew** it wasn't you! Heero, I'm touching you with no problem and I'm probably going to be jumpy from now on anyway."

Heero stayed silent.

Duo whispered quietly, "Heero, I'm new to this. I don't know what it is we have. Help me! I just pray to god that you feel the same way for me that I do for you."

Heero's eyes snapped up to look into Duo's, surprised by the outburst.

Heero trembled, "I love you, Duo."

Duo's eyes widened in shock. Love? But they barely knew each other!

"I know we've only known each other for a short time, but do you feel the connection that we have?" Heero questioned. Duo nodded, understanding that there was a pull between them.

"We're soul mates. In my family we can only be with our soul mate and if we don't find them before our 21st birthday and don't do a life share with them, we will die. They would be bonded together for the rest of eternity and they would find each other in different lives," Heero explained. Duo was surprised and scared. This was a giant leap they were making.

"How do you know I'm your soul mate?" Duo asked softly.

Heero smiled at him, "Because of the connection we share, the ability for us to calm each other with no problem, and our intense feelings for each other."

"Why do you only have until you're 21?" Duo questioned. Heero frowned.

"It's because our souls can't be alone forever looking. They can't sustain their own life without their other half," Heero explained.

"So we'd basically be together forever then?" Duo asked grinning. Heero chuckled and nodded.

"So how do we do this life share thing?" Duo asked.

###

"Why do we need to collect the sins anyway?" Wufei asked. Helen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's either do it now or when we're getting ready to fight Relena and Zechs. With the immense power being radiated it would only be a matter of time before they showed. That and whatever demon is behind this has to be taken out with Duo's power and with the help of the sins and virtues," Helen explained.

Wufei frowned, "Why do we need Duo to kill this thing?"

Helen sighed, "What you haven't realized is that he is a combination of virtues and sins, it just doesn't happen. So to balance out he became Shinigami so his body wouldn't destroy itself when he was born. So since he is Shinigami he can kill anything - and nothing can escape death."

###

"Duo this is serious!" Heero exclaimed.

Duo grinned, "But I am taking this seriously!"

Heero rolled his eyes, "The only thing we have to do is mix our blood together with our ring fingers then we have to push our energies into each other. It sounds weird but we'll know when to do it."

Duo nodded and allowed Heero to cut his finger and then watched as Heero cut his. Then they slowly pressed the two together and allowed the blood to mingle.

Duo waited and waited and almost said something when he felt an overwhelming feeling crash over him. Immediately he tried to push his energy into Heero through his finger. As his energy left he started to feel weak, and then…Heero's energy entered him. It made him gasp, the energy feral and powerful, just like Heero's animal form.

After a few minutes of pushing their energy it slowly weaned off and the cuts closed on their own. Duo was surprised that he didn't really feel different until he closed his eyes and could literally feel where Heero was. Duo snapped open his eyes and stared into gorgeous cobalt.

"It's complete…Can you feel us connected Duo?" Heero whispered, entranced. Duo nodded. It was if they were one and the same, it was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended.

###

"So how long have you been alive?" Wufei asked. Helen gave him a glare.

"Didn't anyone teach you that asking for a lady's age is suicide? But I've been alive for over 500 years. Look good for my age don't I?" she asked, fluttering her lashes. Wufei laughed.

"Why are we so young then?" Wufei questioned.

Helen shrugged, "To be honest the other virtues either didn't want to continue being them or they got killed. We get reborn all the time."

Wufei scoffed, "Way to make us feel special Helen."

Helen gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I'm not known for my tact."

###

"I can feel you Heero," Duo whispered. Heero smiled and pulled the lithe beauty to him. Heero could see the fear inside his lover's mind and knew that he wanted it to disappear.

Heero kissed Duo's forehead, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Duo paused, thinking it over in his head, "I…I think we should wait to consummate the bonding."

Heero nodded and slowly lowered his lover onto the bank. Duo looked up at him confused.

"We won't consummate the bonding Duo, but that doesn't mean I can't make you feel good," Heero whispered as he sealed his lips with Duo's. Duo moaned and felt his lover's arousal through their link. He knew then what Heero was planning on doing. Heero then slowly kissed his way down his lover's body stopping to suck and lick on dusky pink nipples.

Duo groaned and watched as his lover made his way down his body, past his belly button, past his pelvis and down to the curly mass of chestnut curls. Duo cried out and bucked up when Heero licked the tip of his penis. Duo then watched as Heero slowly engulfed his erection into his mouth while cupping the sac beneath it. Duo arched his back and threw his head back shuddering at the warm moist cavern of his lover's mouth.

"Ah, Heero, please!" Duo cried. Heero smirked around Duo's erection and pulled off it with a loud, wet pop. Heero then slowly wet his middle finger and moved it down to the tight entrance. Duo almost tensed up, but Heero engulfed his erection before he had a chance.

Duo whimpered and thrashed as his body felt hazy and pleasure filled. When Heero deemed the hole wet enough, he slowly inserted his finger into the tight channel, allowing Duo to get used to the feeling.

Duo paused and let the feeling sink in. It wasn't bad, just a little uncomfortable, though it changed the second Heero brushed against a certain spot that made him see stars.

"Oh fuck! Heero there! Touch that again!" Duo cried out. Heero immediately went to work, between bobbing his head on his lover's erection, sucking the head and fingering his lover's prostate he knew that Duo wasn't going to last much longer.

Duo was nearing the end of his ride. He could feel an immense pressure building up inside of him. Usually he would be scared of something like that, but with Heero's connection strong in him he knew that it was suppose to feel like that. Then with one last stroke against his prostate, Duo came, his seed shooting out into Heero's waiting mouth.

Heero licked his lover clean until he was limp and then lay next to Duo on the bank. He slowly ran his hand down his body to this achingly hard cock and started to pump it furiously.

Duo, through his pleasure haze, heard pants and moans from next to him so he sat up and watched his lover trying to bring himself off. That was when Duo knew that he wanted to help. He batted Heero's hand away and wrapped his hand around Heero's erection. Noticing how fast his lover had been pumping himself he started at the same pace, only this time squeezing just below the head every few pumps.

Soon Heero was moaning and shouting out his lover's name as he came, shooting his semen onto his stomach and Duo's hand. Heero panted, trying to catch his breath. Duo leaned down and kissed Heero, showing his love for the other man.

Heero pulled Duo into his arms, "I love you Duo Maxwell, more than life itself and if we are ever parted I swear I will find you."

Duo held back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I love you too Heero Yuy, and I will forever be yours as you are mine."

###

"If only they knew what was in store for them," a man stated smirking.


End file.
